Finding Our New Normal
by zaz123
Summary: When Eliza Danvers suddenly passes away Alex and Kara are left to take care of their 10 year old little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally Danvers

I looked down at my mother's new headstone, hoping for a miracle to somehow change the horrible events of the last few days. The reassuring squeeze of my hand had me looking up at the heart broken but strong eyes of my older sister. At least I wasn't alone. She pulled a jacket over my shoulders then hugged me. In a soft voice I ask, "What's going to happen to me Alex? Where am I going to live?" her arms hug me tighter and her head leans on me, "Don't you worry about that Ally, we will sort it out". For the moment I decide to trust that she will figure it out. Together we stand both with tears leaving track marks down our faces. We will get through this.

Two weeks later…

"Ally, come on kiddo, we have to get going like 20 minutes ago!" Alex calls up the stairs. I look around at my room one last time making sure I have everything. I take a few more seconds to look around taking in my well loved dresser that was a hand me down from Alex, it was too heavy to take with us, but all the pictures and trinkets that had sat on it were packed and already loaded into the car. I'm going to live in National City with my sisters; everything will be fine…I try to convince myself.

As I trudge down the stairs I can see that Kara and Alex have already packed everything into the car. There is only my stuff so it all fits in Alex's hardly used old hatch back. Neither Kara, or Alex wanted to use mum's bigger and newer car so we were leaving it at the house. As I reach the bottom stair Kara wraps me in a hug, sensing my somber mood. I feel her gently move my hair behind my ear before stepping back. With her arm still around my shoulders she steers me towards the front door. Her face is full of reassurance as she smiles down at me. As we pull away from the house the only sounds in the car is that of the engine changing gears, not as smoothly as it used to. I'm quick to wipe a tear from my face, as my home becomes smaller and smaller out of the back window. Despite it only being around 6pm I place my soft purple pillow on the window and close my eyes wanting to escape.

Alex Danvers

"Is she asleep?' I whisper to my sister. Kara looks back and nods her head a loving smile appearing on her face. Ally seems to bring a smile to everyone's face she really is amazing. "Yeah, she's asleep, there's still tear tracks down her face though, this is so hard on her" Kara takes a deep shaky breath. "It's hard on everyone, but we will get through this Kara." I shake my head and refuse to allow myself to start crying there is too much to be done. "So when we get to your apartment, you and Ally can sleep on the bed, and I'll use the couch. Tomorrow I will have to start looking for a bigger apartment; because as much as I love Ally I think she we will need her own room." Kara just nods her head, "We also need to get Ally enrolled in school, I'll get Winn to find out which are the best schools in the area for her. She is in 5th grade isn't she?" Kara looks at me disapprovingly, "Really Alex you should know that without even having to think about. How often does Ally ring one of us to tell us about something happening at school. You need to listen more!" Rolling my eyes I look away from Kara, her alien instincts must have picked up on something though as she lightly slaps my arm "I saw that" she says with a huge smile on her face. "Hey!" I shout to which she shushes me pointing to the back seat, where Ally is still asleep. Her long brown hair has fallen across her face, but her eyes are closed, she looks peaceful as she hugs her pillow.

I turn back to Kara and continue with my list of things. "I doubt you have any healthy food in your house so maybe I can get Maggie to help us figure out some food that we can eat without getting diabetes as I don't think we can eat pizza and ice-cream every night, it's not really the best example," Kara's face falls at this information, "Maybe not every night but I'm sure pizza and ice-cream is okay once or twice a week!" I look over at Kara and laugh. "Maybe, I guess we will see how desperate we get. Though you can explain that one to Maggie, as I can pretty much hear her speech now- Alex and Kara do you realize that Ally is 10 years old and she needs to eat five fruit and three vegetables at least every day- then she will probably start on about how we need to set a good example, you know Kara I think we might need to start a junk food stash…" Kara laughs next to me "I think you might have a point there, Alex, maybe Ill just visit the fortress more regularly now, I'm sure I can store lots of ice-cream there!" Now it's my turn to pout, "Now that is cruel and unfair Kara Danvers!'

Eventually we pull up to the parking spot under Kara's apartment. Kara gently picks Ally up and carries her effortlessly up to stairs. The only movement Ally makes is to curl closer into Kara. I follow behind with as many bags as I can carry. Kara shifts Ally so she has a free arm to open the door. Kara walks over to her bed and gently places Ally down. I, as graciously as possibly drop the bags on the floor, getting a friendly glare from Kara at the bang they cause when they hit the ground. As Kara takes Ally's shoes off I put the kettle on. Despite our conversation in the car I pick up the pile of take-away menus on the fridge and ring for pizza, too exhausted to even consider anything else.

All characters apart from Ally belong to the awesome writers of Supergirl.

This is my first fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whilst we wait for the pizza Kara and I watch the news quietly on the couch with a warm drink, both lost in our own thoughts. The last couple of weeks have been hard on everyone and getting used to our new normal is also going to take some time. Ally will have the biggest adjustment she will have to start a new school and also get used to living in the city. Hopefully it will be a smooth transition; she has always been a pretty easy going kid. The chime of the doorbell breaks me from my thoughts. Kara jumps up to grab the food so I go to wake Ally.

She is sleeping peacefully, but she needs to eat. I stroke her cheek gently and call her name. She slowly starts to blink her eyes and stretch her body out. As she looks around the room slightly unsure of her surroundings I remind her "We're at Kara's, you fell asleep in the car, but you need to have your medicine and something to eat." Ally just nods her head and leans into me as we make our way to the couch where Kara has already started eating her second slice of pizza and has put The Little Mermaid on. "Is there any left?" I mock. This brings a small smile to Ally's face, which Kara further brightens by taking another piece and starting on her third piece. "We best get some quick Ally otherwise miss piggy Kara is going to eat it all!" Ally sits comfortably between Kara and I on the couch. I first go to get Ally's tablet and puffer for her asthma out of one of the bags. I return with a glass of water and Ally takes the tablet with a soft 'thanks'. I gently rub her back as she swallows the tablet. Her asthma is normally not a problem but she has had a few scary dashes to the hospital when it has flared up. Thank goodness there are doctors in the family! Ally leans back into me with her piece of pizza, she is very quiet tonight; I try not to let that worry me.

As the movie approaches half way I can feel Ally start to fall asleep again, gently I wake her, and hold her hand as I lead her into the bathroom. She doesn't say a word, barely awake as I hold her spacer and puffer to her. She just works on autopilot taking breaths as I press the puffer down. This is something I've always helped her do whenever I was at home. She starts to brush her teeth as I go to find her some pjs to put on. Determinedly I search through the bags leaving a bit of a mess. Kara comes to help and together we finally find a set of pjs, a pale pink pair of pants and a matching grey top with a pink heart in the middle. Ally has just finished cleaning her teeth as I walk in with her pjs. As I pass them to her I say, "I thought it might be a good idea to put these on so you don't have to get changed after the movie". Ally agrees with a simple "Good idea". She closes the door and I move to help Kara who is putting the pizza boxes in the bin. "Kara I think we need to do something fun with Ally, she has been through a lot." Kara instantly agrees with a huge smile "We could take her to the zoo, or the aquarium, or maybe that new dessert place on the corner near Catco, or no…" I interrupt "Okay they all sound great maybe we can take to her to a new place every week for a while."

"That would be awesome we can have a weekly sisters day, or maybe we could invite Mon el and Maggie, do you think Ally would mind?" Kara asks enthusiastically.

"Who are they?" Ally asks as she walks out of the bathroom, ready for bed. "That, well that is a good question."

"Alex that is not an answer" she sasses back, like a true Danvers.

"They are friends of ours," I say not wanting to get into too much tonight.

"Yeah friends, sure, you know I'm 10 not 2 right Alex. Weren't they at the…" she pauses clearly thinking of mum's funeral. Before she can get too upset I walk over and pick her up, sitting on the couch, Kara appearing next to us gently stroking Ally's hair. "Yes they were at the funeral you are right. Lets just say that they are very special people to Kara and I". Kara continues, "They are both looking forward to meeting you, I bet you love them". That seems to appease Ally's curiosity as she leans back into me, getting comfy before looking at Kara, "Can we watch the end of the movie now, please? It's not that late yet is it?" I look down at my watch it is 10:30pm but considering Ally slept most of the drive here I don't think it will do any harm to finish watching the movie. Kara looks at me and we both silently agree to finish watching The Little Mermaid.

Thank-you to those of you that have reviewed, favourited and followed. I hoe you like this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ally Danvers

I wake up slowly from the sun shinning into my eyes. As I look around the room taking in the open rack of clothes I'm reminded that I'm at Kara's apartment and that mum is dead. I let that thought settle in before sitting up gently moving the arm over my back that has been clearly hugging me all night. As I shift though Kara wakes up so my efforts were pointless anyway. Kara pulls me closer to her as she wakes up effectively trapping me. Alex must have noticed my troubles and uses the opportunity to throw a pillow at Kara, her aim is perfect like everything Alex does. It hits Kara straight in the head causing her to yell out "HEY!" As she recovers from her pillow situation she doesn't notice me moving from under her surprisingly strong arm. Alex just laughs as Kara rubs her head. "You guys realize that I'm meant to be the young and immature one don't you!" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah Alex!" is Kara's super mature response.

"Okay next time I'll just let the teddy bear cuddle you all day!" Alex says still smiling from her antics. "You know I was only trying to help you, but by all means next time you're on your own" she continues, shrugging her shoulders. I consider this before running to hug her around her waist, "No thanks for your help Alex, you are the best sister ever!" This causes the smirk on Alex's face to get bigger and Kara just grunts "whatever" before going into the bathroom.

Still hugging Alex I look up at her wondering, "What are we even doing today?" she smiles down at me, before taking me by the hand to lead me into the kitchen. "First we are having breakfast, then we are going to look for apartments. Then we get to go grocery shopping, which I'm just thrilled about." It takes me a minute to actually take in what Alex is saying. "Wait, why do we need to look at apartments, you and Kara already have apartments." Alex sits down across from me taking my hand that I'm tapping nervously on the counter. She gently says, "We do have apartments Ally but neither of us have a spare room." As this information sinks in I take my hand from Alex and wring them together under the counter. "Oh" I say quietly, Alex gives me some time to process that the reason Alex needs a new apartment is because mum died and I can't live in Midvale anymore. I look back up at Alex "You don't need to move because of me, I can sleep on the couch Alex, you love that apartment and I can always come and stay here if you need some space, I'm sure Kara wouldn't mind." Kara hears this and comes to hug me from behind. "You are always welcome here, Ally no matter what. But Alex is right you deserve to have your own space. Plus Alex has out grown that place now anyway." Alex nods her head along with Kara's words. She reaches her hand back out to me and gently squeezes it as I finally look back up at her. "I want a new place Ally, yes it will mean a bit of work over the next couple of weeks, but I cant wait for us to pick out a place we both like. And Kara is right you deserve to have you own room that you can decorate however you like. As we both know we don't have a similar taste in style apart from that wardrobe of mine you wanted." This brings a smile to my face as they amount of effort Alex is going to sinks in. She really does want to help me as much as possible. "I really do have the best sisters in the whole world," I say looking at her. Kara hugs me tighter, "Now who could argue with that!" The three of us giggle.

After breakfast, which Alex for some strange reason insists I eat something healthy (special K and a banana) we get dressed, I have my puffer under Alex's watchful eye and we are sitting back at the table. This time though both Alex's and Kara's laptops are open with them both looking through apartments. I'm meanwhile looking in the newspaper. It is exciting to think that we are finding our new home. Maybe things will turn out okay. Alex has said we all need to narrow things down to out top two choices. Not really sure on the price range is I decide to just look and see what I like. Whilst flipping though I find a beautiful three bedroomed apartment with a large open plan kitchen, living and dinning room. What is the best part is the large balcony that continues on from the lounge. The balcony has room for outdoor furniture. But what is amazing is the view out over National City. The clear sky and large outdoor area reminds me of all the times mum and I sat outside so she could teach me about the stars. Alex notices that something has piqued me interest as she leans over me. Her eyes light up as soon as she sees it. "Wow that's an awesome place Ally, great find, can I have a closer look?" I stand up so she can sit down in my chair to see. As she sits down she pulls me onto her lap. "Look at that balcony, that outdoor space is amazing!" Kara leans over to look too. "That's definitely the best one I've seen, go Ally!"

After a phone call, Alex has somehow managed to arrange for us to see the apartment in the afternoon. We have five hours before the appointment though. Both my sisters ask me to join them on the couch, with no mention of a movie choice I'm assuming they have something to ask me. Alex as usual starts "So Kara and I both have someone really special in our lives at the moment and we want you to meet them today, so what do you think?' I nod my head immediately, "Yes of course I want to meet them, and do I already know them? Have I met them before?" Alex gives a noncommittal shrug, whilst Kara smiles at my enthusiasm "Yes you have met them before, but you don't know either of them very well at all." At this I nod my head before looking up expectantly at them waiting for them to tell me who these people are. Despite being super observant most of the time neither of my sisters seem to get the message though. "Who are they?" I finally ask.

At this there is a silence. Both Kara and Alex look at each other, though it is Kara who seems to be giving Alex an encouraging smile. Alex is never nervous or unsure, what is so wrong with her new guy I wonder. Kara breaks the silence "Well you remember Mike?" I nod my head, he seemed to be a nice guy, he had hugged Kara a lot at mum's funeral and seemed to help her that day. I guess if I had thought about I could have put that together. "So he your boyfriend?" then I ask in a singsong voice. This causes Kara's face to start beaming with happiness, she even seems to be bouncing "Yeah I guess he is" she says while still smiling. "He is really great Ally I think you will really like him, he is unlike any one I've ever dated before" I nod at my sisters' words, happy that she is excited about something.

Though Alex still seems really unsure, which is not like her at all. I look at her waiting for her to tell me what's going on. "Alex it will be fine" Kara says, squeezing Alex's hand. What could possibly have Alex twisted up like this. I don't understand, but Alex is really nervous. I move closer to her and lean my back into her side. She holds me hands and starts to play with my fingers nervously, a habit we both share. "So I've been dating someone too" she starts off with, I lookup at her giving her time to continue. "The person that I've been seeing is great, they are a detective so we share a lot in common through our work, they are really understanding and they care about me a lot." I nod me head, still waiting for the problem with this. "This person, you've met them" I nod my head again leaning further into Alex, as I look up into her worried eyes "When did I meet them?" She takes a deep breath and I feel her chest contract as he slowly exhales. What is so bad about this person I wonder. "Well this person, is Maggie, do you remember her?" she asks in a shaky breath. Wait a minute, Maggie, Maggie is awesome she was the only person who managed to finally get Alex to show some emotion after Mum. Poor Alex was not coping, so Maggie took her into a room, I don't know what was said but about five minutes later I heard Alex crying. It was horrible to hear but it needed to happen. So Alex and Maggie, I try it out in my head. "Why were you nervous to tell me that Alex, Maggie is awesome!" I say looking up at her. Alex's face breaks into a huge smile and she hugs me tighter, "Yeah I think she's pretty awesome, you okay though with me being with Maggie, it doesn't bother you does it?" she asks still hugging me tight. "Why would it…oh because she's a girl, Alex that doesn't matter, she seems great, as long as you happy that's all that matters." At this Kara who had been watching us from the edge of the couch puts in, "See Alex you had nothing to worry about," I nod in agreement. "Though if Mike and Maggie hurt either of you, they might have something to worry about, no one hurts a Danvers sister!" At this both my sisters laugh, Alex starts tickling me, "Oh really Ally and what exactly would you intend to do?" I just laugh as she continues tickling me.

Thank-you for everyone who is reading, reviewing, following this story. I have a few chapters pre-written and am thinking of updating weekly from now on. I hope you liked this chapter. Wishing everyone a good week.

Disclaimer: The only character that I kind of own is Ally Danvers. The rest belong to Supergirl DC.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter :)

Chapter 4

Alex Danvers

We had decided to meet Maggie and Mon El (Mike to Ally) at an ice-cream parlor near Kara's apartment. I had spoken to Maggie earlier on the phone reminding her that Ally didn't know that Kara was Supergirl. Kara was 14 and I was 16 when Ally was born. It was decided that it would be too hard for a baby or a toddler to keep such a big secret. It was hard at first but after what had happened with Dad the best way to keep Ally safe was to not let her know. Poor Ally really had it tough, Dad was gone before she could even remember him and now she didn't have mum either. Things might have to change with her living in National City now. She was always observant and she would figure it out soon if we didn't tell her. Maggie thinks I should tell her and I kind of agree, but not yet, her life has already changed enough in the last two weeks.

Maggie is already waiting out the front of the parlor as I walk up. She gives me a crooked smile, gosh she is gorgeous I hug her and give her a quick kiss. She scans my face asking me wordlessly if I'm okay. I nod my head. Ally who had been walking with Kara behind me interrupts our moment; she has reached us now and taps me on my lower back. I step back from Maggie who is smiling down at Ally. "Hi Ally, I'm Maggie." Ally smiles back, "Hi Maggie, nice to meet you again." She holds her hand out to shake Maggie's hand. Maggie shakes her hand with a laugh "Nice to meet you again too". Ally doesn't let go of her hand and looks seriously at Maggie, "You have to be nice to my sister, she is the best and she doesn't deserve to be hurt" Maggie fights to keep a grin off her face as Ally continues "If you hurt my sister, I'm coming after you" before Ally can continue I hug her from the side causing her to look up at me, "You do realize that you are the little sister right Ally" she just looks back at Maggie, apparently waiting for a response. Maggie not quite keeping the smirk from her face says, "I consider myself warned Baby Danvers, I promise not to hurt Alex". Ally's face kinks at the words Baby Danvers, but she nods at Maggie's words, "That would be great, now can we get some ice-cream Alex," she looks back at me with big doe eyes, I have a feeling they will be the death of me one day! "Yeah you go inside and have a look we will be there in a minute."

When the door to the shop closes behind Kara and Ally, Maggie pulls me into a hug again. "So that's was interesting," I can only laugh. "Only Ally could threaten a detective at the age of ten". Maggie laughs with me "She definitely has the Danvers spirit I'll give her that, she seems great though, and she clearly idolizes you Alex." At this I nod, "Yeah she is great especially considering everything she has been through. I hope I don't screw her life up once she starts living with me." Maggie just shakes her head, "You, Alex Danvers could not screw up that kids life even if you wanted to. Look at everything you have already done for her, you have actually taken time off work, which I still think Hank is recovering from the shock of. You have given her two weeks to properly say good-bye. You have been helping her with her grief whilst still dealing with your own. You Alex Danvers are amazing!" At this I lean in and kiss Maggie, there aren't the right words to express how thankful I am for Maggie. "Thanks" I say pulling away from the kiss. "Do you think you could come to look at an apartment with us later, I could do with another set of eyes to make sure it has everything?" Maggie doesn't even hesitate before saying "Of course babe, now lets go see if they have any vegan ice-cream" she grabs my hand and pulls me in, completely ignoring my protests, "what is the point of eating vegan ice-cream, that is not a treat."

Kara Danvers

Whilst Maggie and Alex are having a much needed moment outside I take Ally inside. We find a booth in the corner and sit down. Ally sits across from me and starts looking at the ice cream on the menu, her eyes already lighting up. "This place is awesome, have you been here before Kara?" I nod my head. "Yeah my favourite is the waffle cone with a sticky toffee caramel, cookies and cream and then a raspberry and white chocolate scoop!" Her face lights up, "I seriously don't know how you eat that much Kara, but that sounds yummy!" I feel a twinge of guilt at her words. She really should know by now. I push that down though. "Come on Ally you can taste test some first, Mike is running late, lets go see how many they will let us try!"

Ally follows behind me bouncing from excitement as we walk up to the counter. Alex and Maggie come through as we reach the counter and I point to where my bag and jacket is so they know where to sit. Ally has her face almost pressed up to the glass, but since she is tiny for a ten year old she can't see much! I pick her up, placing her on my hip so she can see better. Her eyes are bulging as she takes in the various flavours behind the glass. "How can you possibly just choose one Kara, they all look amazing!" Deciding to take charge I ask Steve the teenager working today if we can try the butterscotch and caramel flavour first. Ally can barely contain her excitement if it wasn't for my super strength she definitely would have knocked us over with her constant bouncing. She says thank-you to the teen as he passes her the scoop then closes her eyes as she tastes the truly heavenly ice-cream on her spoon. "That is AMAZING!" she exclaims. I chose a few others for her to try before she finally, after much deliberation decides on the triple caramel crunch. Her eyes and smile are huge with excitement as she joins Alex and Maggie at the table. "Look what I got Alex, this place is amazing!" I sit down next to her with my usual, causing Alex to laugh, "Of course you got three scoops!" I simply take another bite of my ice cream. She's just jealous that I can eat this much. "You guys go and get yours, I think we will manage here for a bit". Ally makes a noise of agreement completely absorbed in her ice cream.

At the chime of my text message tone I look down to see that Mon El, no Mike, is five minutes away, he had got mixed up with which street the ice-cream parlor was on. As Ally continues to happily eat her ice-cream I'm reminded of all she has lost, she really is amazing. As though sensing my thoughts she looks up and smiles from behind her ice-cream. "How did you find this place Kara?" Again the twinge of guilt hits me as I found this place when two guys had tried to take money from the till, luckily as Supergirl I had managed to stop them, the two guys were then locked up by Maggie and are currently awaiting their trial. Instead I decided to go with a slight adjustment to the story, "Well remember how I told you about my boss Cat Grant" she nods her head, she can't talk with the amount of ice-cream in her mouth, "Well she wanted her dry cleaning picking up from that place over there one day," I point out the family run dry cleaners across the road. "It was a really hot day and I had a few minutes to spare and thought I would try an ice-cream as this place looked very appetizing!" She smiles at me "I'm glad you found this place" her opinion is agreed upon as Alex returns "You and my both Ally!" As Maggie sits across from Ally, she looks curiously at Maggie's ice-cream. This should be interesting, Ally has a sweet tooth and Maggie definitely doesn't. "What is that?" she asks with utter disgust. Alex and I both laugh and Maggie gives her a smile, "This Danvers is a healthy yet delicious vegan mango flavoured ice-cream," Ally's whole body repulses at the thought, causing Alex and I to laugh further. "Why would you… but.. that… there's soo many and…. That's really your choice" Ally stumbles over her words. "I agree Ally, Maggie your taste buds are weird!" Maggie just shakes her head; "You can't judge something until you've tried it Danvers". I'm not sure which one of us she is talking to but Ally responds firmly "No way, that doesn't even look like ice-cream, I can't believe this place can make such awesome ice-cream and the they also make... well that." Maggie just takes another bite of her ice-cream clearly not bothered on the Danvers opinion.

Luckily the door to the ice-cream place opens and my heart flutters as I meet Mon el's eyes across the room. He heads straight towards us. I shuffle Ally across a bit so he can sit next to me. "So Ally, this is Mike, my boy, my boyfriend" I say a bit embarrassed. Ally puts her hand out to shake Mon El's hand. "Hi Mike" She give him the same glare that she was giving Maggie earlier, but before she can start Alex butts in "Don't worry Ally, Mike there and I have already had a chat about how to treat a Danvers" Ally nods at this then goes back to eating her ice-cream, she really seems to like it. "So Mo, I mean Mike, how are you?" Mon El nods his heads glances at Ally before saying "Right yeah, well I'm good, actually I have a new job," at this I smile, poor Mon el had been trying to find a place to work for a while, as clearly Catco was not the place for him. "Where, that's so exciting, I knew you could do it!" I ask.

"Well you know how there was a problem at the bar the other day, it seems that they have a vacancy so I will now be the new bar tender." He seems so proud of himself. "Does that mean I can come a get drinks from you in a couple of years when I'm being a rebellious teenager like Alex was!" Poor Alex's eyes nearly pop out of her head before she firmly responds "No, he will not because you won't be having a drop of alcohol until you are 21." Ally smiles smugly "Yeah right Alex, you really can't stop me after the way you were as a teenager, anyway, I wouldn't want to drink that stuff ruins your brain you know". Alex is at a loss for words, which doesn't happen very often "You know what let's just stick with that! Congratulations on the new job Mike, I hope it works out for you." Mike just smiles in thanks, this conversation really got off track. Maggie is smirking though; I bet she talks to Alex about this again later.

The vibration of my phone stops the conversation. It's Snapper, "Hello Kara Danvers" I answer.

"Well obviously that's why I called this number," Snapper says with his usual disinterest.

"How can I help you Snapper?" I swear this man tries my patience on purpose.

"Your needed at the office pony tail, there has been a change in the alien policy at the Whitehouse and we need to get the story ready for the 9am print tomorrow morning" He hangs up before I can even respond.

I turn back to the table, "Sorry guys it looks like I have to go into work, I want to see lots of pictures from the apartment, and you guys have fun." I give both my sisters a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Mon el follows me out. As I leave I hear Ally saying, "Her new boss does not sound very nice!" I can't help but kind of agree with her, but Snapper was a great reporter and he is starting to warm up to me, I think anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex Danvers

As Kara leaves I can see a sadness return to Ally's eyes. She is worried something is going to happen to Kara and I after what happened to Mum. I don't give her time to dwell on it, "So I was thinking that if you don't mind Ally, Maggie could join us to look at the new apartment?" Ally nods her head some of the worry disappearing from her eyes. She looks up at me, "That sounds good." Considering we have a few hours before the appointment and no food that would be considered healthy in the fridge I realize that we really need to go grocery shopping. "So Maggie, since you are so good with knowing what's healthy I was thinking maybe you could help us get some food in that would be appropriate for a ten year old." Ally looks at us curiously; she is clearly not too sure about this development. "Um Alex I really am fine to eat whatever you eat, I'm sure you eat just fine," this causes Maggie to laugh. "Unfortunately Ally your sisters are pathetic when it comes to food, the pair of them would live on take-away if they could." Ally seems to think this is not a problem and voices as much "That sounds great I don't think there is anything wrong with take-away, we can travel the world through food every week." I smile in approval. "You really are my sister that's for sure Ally!" Maggie shakes her head realizing she's in for a long afternoon. "Well that maybe an interesting way to live it really isn't healthy. You should be eating five fruits and veggies at least every day so that you can grow up nice and strong. I bet you haven't even eaten one today." At this I smile smugly "Now Ally what did you have for breakfast?" She nods too getting why I made her have a banana with her breakfast "Why Alex I had a bowl of cereal and a very healthy banana!" She really is great! Maggie gives me a playful glare "It looks like you have been listening to what I've been saying, but Ally how many times have you had a piece of fruit or a vegetable in the last five days" Damn! She's good. I put my head in my hands as Ally is at a loss for words, "Well I think I had some strawberry ice-cream so technically that could be counted as a strawberry… and I think we had a blueberry muffin one morning so that's two," Maggie whacks my arm, "Yeah you really need help! Well Ally don't you worry I happen to be an expert on healthy food so you just wait and see. Alex will have you eating a balanced diet in no time, as clearly she needs some help." I just hug her from the side and give her my best doe eyes "What would I do without you!"

I hold the side door open for Ally so she can climb out the back of Maggie's bright blue car. It was easier for us to go in her car since we had walked to the ice-cream place. Maggie had already drilled Ally to find out if she was allergic to any food, thank goodness that's a no. Then she gave Ally five foods she could refuse to eat. Ally had taken a considerable amount of time to carefully deliberate and select the foods. The final list was mushrooms, tomatoes, brussel sprouts, celery and pumpkin. Luckily we had similar tastes in food as I agreed with every one of her choices. Maggie had informed Ally that all other foods she now had to at least try. I think Maggie was underestimating how stubborn us Danvers sisters could be, but only time would tell.

Maggie gave me trolley-pushing duty once we got to the supermarket. Ally stayed next to Maggie as they began to fill the trolley we various fruits and vegetables. I was happy to watch them discuss which punet of strawberries looked best, thrilled to see that my girls were getting along. Finally after about an hour Maggie deemed that we had enough food and house hold essentials to last a couple of days. With our shopping loaded into the car we headed to meet the realtor.

As Maggie pulled up to the apartment I was already in love. It was in a great location, close to my work at the DEO, near both Kara and Maggie's apartments and also walking distance to one of the best schools in the city. Winn really did come in handy sometimes! The apartment we were looking at was on the 16th floor, so we jumped in the lift and headed up. Ally was bouncing with excitement causing Maggie and I to have huge smiles on our faces. "This place is awesome Alex! I really hope it's as good as it looked in the pictures, I mean just look at this lift. It is smooth and shiny and the mirrors are clean. This is a good building!" I pull Ally into a hug and place a kiss on her head to calm her down, "I hope so too Ally, but let's just wait and see what happens."

I turn left once we arrive at the 16th floor and follow the numbers to apartment 16 A. There are four apartments on each level, which means we will have neighbours but not too many! As I knock on the door I can hear the sounds of Ally's feet as she skips behind me. For her sake I really hope this works out. The door is pulled open to reveal a small blonde lady in a black skirt, white blouse and black blazer. She immediately puts her hand out, "You must be the Danvers, I'm Kerry, nice to meet you." A bit taken a back by her forwardness I shake her hand managing to say "Hi, Alex Danvers nice to meet you, that is Maggie and Ally." I point behind me as I say their names. "Well don't just stand there, please come in. This is a great apartment. The owners really do want some new renters as soon as possible. So feel free to have a look around." Kerry finally stops to take a breath. I turn to Maggie and Ally, "Where should we look first?" Ally who is still bouncing points to the balcony, "Out there, please Alex it looked soooo cool in the pictures." Unable to resist her I head to the balcony knowing that Maggie will follow me. The balcony is as beautiful as the pictures promised. It has glass-paneling railing, which comes up to my waist and allows for a stunning view of National City. I can make out the DEO city base, Catco and even the mountains surrounding the city in the distance. It is huge too, there is an six person outdoor table and three deck chairs, plus three out door plants and a BBQ, not that I could cook on it.

After a few minutes of taking in the balcony I know that I want this apartment, as long as the rest of it is not falling apart anywhere. I open the door to return inside. Ally is looking out over the city still, "I'm going to look inside Ally". She nods her head too engrossed in the view, not that I can blame her. I feel Maggie's hand on my waist as I step back inside. I decide to take a right turn. It leads into a large bedroom with three large windows on one side giving another beautiful view of the city. On the other side is a huge mirrored wardrobe. There is a door next to the wardrobe that leads to a sparkling bathroom, its clear from the granite bathroom bench and spotless white tiles that someone has recently re-done the bathroom. "This place is amazing", Maggie nods her head at me "Come on let's see what else in in this place, it is awesome!" We walk across to the next door. This is clearly the smallest room and would be perfect for a study. It has a smaller window on one side, plenty of room for a desk or two and a single wardrobe on the far wall. I can already imagine Ally doing her school work in this space, it is perfect. Maggie must agree with me "Wow," is all she says before leading my into the last bedroom which is one the other side of the apartment. This room is only slightly smaller that the first. It has one large bay window that looks out onto the city. Ally will love that! On the other side is a huge double mirrored wardrobe with eight draws already fitted into it. "This place is perfect," I exclaim, Maggie hums her agreement. There is one more door next to this room, which is the main bathroom. There is a large spa bath, a huge double shower, toilet and sink; it is in the same new and modern style as the ensuite bathroom in the other room.

I walk out of the bathroom and take in the main living area; there is a large kitchen with a freestanding bench complete with space for three breakfast stools. Again the benches are gorgeous smooth black granite. Next to the kitchen is room for a dinning room table. Finally there is plenty of room for two lounges and a TV in front of the double doors that lead out onto the balcony, where Ally is still standing. "Babe you're an idiot if you don't take this place, it is perfect!" I nod my head in agreement. "Can you show Ally around, well I talk to… what was"

"Alex seriously her name is Kerry," Maggie cuts me off.

I walk into the master bedroom and find Kerry so we can start debating prices. Eventually she agrees to let us move in on Monday and also agrees with reducing the initial asking monthly rent price by 25%. What can I say; sometimes my DEO skills come in handy! I return to the main area and can see that Maggie has just finished showing Ally around. They look adorable, Ally is walking right next to Maggie and their arms are firmly around each other. "So do you think you're ready to move in on Monday?" Ally gives me a fright with how high she jumps at this news; the only thing that stops Maggie from falling over is that she grabs the counter as Ally jumps with both hands up into the air. "Yes, really, Alex this place is awesome, did you see the window in that room and Oh My Gosh! How awesome are the wardrobes and the bathrooms and don't even get me started on the balcony!" Maggie and I just smile and nod in agreement. "It's a pretty great place Ally". I spend some time finalizing the paperwork with Kerry then we head back out to the car. Whilst I'm signing the paperwork Maggie lends Ally her phone to take some pictures and send them to Kara.

* * *

So I'm posting early as I have written a few chapters this week. I will post again no later than Sunday!

Thank-you everyone that is reading and following this story, especially thank-you for the reviews I really appreciate them, there will be lots more Ally and Alex time, I hope you liked this next chapter and that you are all having a wonderful week!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me except Ally


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex Danvers

Once we are in the car I consider where we should take the groceries. Deciding that we still have two days left before I move and lots to pack I ask Maggie to take us to my apartment. Together the three of us work together to carry all the bags up and pack the food away. I text Kara to tell her where we are and ask if she can bring a bag of Ally's things over when she gets a chance.

Maggie kicks me out of the kitchen so I can start packing things, also because I'm a terrible cook. We had stopped to get boxes on the way home so now all I really needed to do was pack. Luckily unlike Kara I really didn't have many possessions so it wouldn't take me too long to pack. Ally was watching the Disney channel on the TV, curled under a blanket she really is an easy kid to look after. "Babe, are you going to start packing?" Maggie asks with a smirk. This also catches Ally's attention. "I can help!" She claims whilst coming to sit on my bed. "Okay then assistant you go and get the tape so I can put some boxes together and start filling them up." Ally runs to complete the task and comes skidding back with the tape. Together we eventually manage to put together a few boxes. "Right so you put all my other socks, PJs and socks in that box there and I'll do my other draws" I direct Ally. "Okay Alex, this actually isn't too bad you know." she smiles up at me, as she starts to place the things into the box "Though I do think that after all this hard work we should have some ice-cream" at this I just smile "We will see, whatever Maggie is cooking smells yummy we may not even have room for dessert after dinner." This causes a look of disapproval "Alex, there is always room for desert!"

"Alex, Ally dinner is ready." I look down at Ally she needs to have her tablet, but I know she doesn't like people to know about it. "Hey kiddo, can you go and help Maggie set the table whilst I grab you tablet, I've got them in my bag". Ally drops the socks she was looking at me and turns on doe eyes towards me "But… she will see" it breaks my heart how self conscious she is about the tablet, "Sweetie Maggie will not think of you any differently if she sees you having a tablet, it is nothing to be ashamed of." She just nods her head slowly, "Please can I just have it in the bathroom," not wanting to push the issue tonight I agree. "Okay you go in the bathroom and I will get you a glass and the tablet." She somberly walks into the bathroom.

As a grab the water I look at what Maggie has made, "This looks awesome babe, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well lucky you won't have to find out," she says before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Listen I just need to give this to Ally, I'll explain later but we will be back in two minutes".

She looks at me questioningly but trusts me to tell her later. She really is fantastic. I quickly grab the tablet, puffer for later and the glass for Ally.

As I open the door I can see that Ally is nervous, she is sitting on the toilet seat wringing her hands and tears are welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a pain Alex, you have to move and you can't spend the night with Maggie because I'm here," she says to me softly. I've wrapped her in a hug before she finishes. I pull back and put one hand on her shoulder and gently lift her chin with the other so she is looking at me and firmly say, "You Ally are not a pain. I have loved our time together today. I know that a lot of things have changed and there is still a few more changes to get used to, but I am happy that you are living me, you are not a problem Ally," I wipe the tears from her eyes as I continue, "I really love spending time with you and so does Kara. The only reason you are with me and not Kara is because my boss is more understanding to working reasonable hours. We were both happy for you to come and live with us. Yes it would have been better under different circumstances but it still doesn't change the fact that I want you here Ally. Do you hear me?" She nods her head and softly smiles through her tears, leaning forwards so I can wrap her in a hug. I squeeze her tight, trying to convey how much I love her. "Okay you need to have your tablet then we should go and see what Maggie has made, because it smells pretty good in the kitchen." Ally takes the glass and her tablet from me with a quiet "Thanks" her voice is still thick from crying, so I give her another hug before picking her up and taking her to a seat at the table. I squeeze her hand before saying "I will be right back."

I go and get two of the plates from the bench, "Is she okay, I can leave you guys if you want?" Maggie asks softly. "No you are not leaving, thanks for even thinking about it though. She is just finding it tough, I'll tell you later when she's asleep. Thank-you so much for making dinner, I really do love you." Maggie smiles at me, "Any time babe, now let's eat before it goes cold." Maggie takes hers and Ally's plate to the table placing it in front of Ally, "Here you go mini Danvers." She gives Maggie a small smile and a "Thanks" her crinkle (just like Kara's) appears as she looks at the food, "Ah Maggie, what is this?" Maggie looks at me grinning proudly, "This is a healthy meal, it's broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, green beans and steak with mushroom gravy, you don't have any mushrooms on you plate though as they were one of the five you could refuse". This seems to be okay with Ally as she digs in, "Looks good". Dinner is very quiet with us all enjoying the meal. Once we've all finished I banish Maggie and Ally to the couch, not listening to there protests about helping to do the dishes. "You have already helped enough tonight, both of you. You guys pick a movie and I will be there soon." Finally they make there way to the couch.

Ally Danvers

I scan through Alex's DVDs she really doesn't have that many. Maggie sits on her knees next to me. "So what type of movie do you want to watch?" she says whilst bumping me with her shoulder. "A happy one," this causes her to smile, "that is a great way to finish out happy day together." I'm not sure if Alex has told her what I said in the bathroom but I ask her anyway, "Did you really have a fun day? I mean I wasn't in the way. It isn't exactly romantic to have ten year old follow you around all day." Maggie takes both of my hands in hers and looks me straight in the eyes, "Ally I have loved our day together, it has been great spending time with you. You were not in the way and Alex and I will still have lots of time to be romantic. But to be honest our crazy nights usually consist of dinner and a movie." At this she squeezes my hands "And we are doing exactly that anyway! You have nothing to worry about, you fit in just perfectly here." Not sure what to say to this I lean forward and give her a hug. "Thanks Maggie" She tightens the hug "Any time Danvers."

As I pull away from the hug I can see Alex standing at the edge of the couch, she is smiling at us. "So have you picked a movie yet?" I turn to Maggie, "You can pick, I don't even know half of these movies and I don't think Taken or Unborn is something I will like." This causes Alex to look a bit nervous, proving that I was right "Yeah that's probably a good idea, any suggestions Maggie?" she asks. Maggie is scanning through the limited collection. Her eyes finally land on Paddington, I'm not even sure why Alex has that movie but I haven't seen it and I've heard it's good. "That's meant to be funny, good choice Maggie." Maggie looks unsure, but starts to set it up anyway. As she puts the DVD in there's a knock at the door, which Alex goes to answer. It's Kara I run over to give her a hug "Hey, are you coming to watch the movie too?" Her face falls at my question. "Sorry kiddo, I have to go back to work but I have brought you some PJs and clothes for tomorrow. We can watch a movie another night I promise, but I really have to go." She passes the bag to Alex above me head then gives me another hug, kisses my cheek, says bye and is gone. My shoulders slump, maybe I really am getting in the way. Alex must have noticed my mood "Hey she's just really busy, her new boss believe it or not does not like her." This causes me to look up at Alex in shock, "But everyone always loves Kara, like always is that even possible?" Alex just smiles at me, "Apparently Snapper is resistant to her charms." This makes me wonder just how horrible Kara's boss is, "Why does she still work there then?" I wonder out loud. "That is an excellent question Ally, an excellent question. How about you go get ready for bed then we can watch the movie?" Thinking about how I fell asleep watching the movie the other night I nod my head, take the bag off Alex and walk towards the bathroom. "Will you come.." she knows instantly that I'm talking about my puffer, "Yeah just shout when your ready."

Maggie and Alex are already sitting on the couch as I go to join them, I stand back not sure where to go. Alex had helped with my puffer but left me to clean my teeth. Alex is sitting with her feet out on 'L' part of the couch and Maggie is leaning against her, they look really comfortable. They must have heard me though, as Maggie sits up and moves over so there is room in the middle of them, "Hey, come join us the movie is ready to go", I look at the gap between them now and feel guilty for ruining their night once again. As I move closer to them I look at them again before saying "You can sit next to Alex, I don't mind". Maggie just pulls me onto the couch between them. "No way I get hugs from Alex all the time, tonight you are my snuggle buddy!" She leaves no time for argument pulling me closer to her and keeping her arm around me. As the movie starts I begin to relax against her. Maggie's fingers softy play with my hair as the movie starts.

Alex Danvers

As the credits start I look over at my girls. Ally is fast asleep, she is curled up into Maggie and has a large blanket over her, and she looks peaceful. Maggie and I slowly and quietly manage to untangle Ally's arms from around Maggie, I place her head on a pillow making sure she is completely covered by a blanket, I then head over to a waiting Maggie who is watching me from the bed.

Maggie and I silently get ready for bed. It is only once we are sitting in bed, this time my head resting on her chest as she plays with my hair that we finally begin to talk softly. "So your sister is awesome" I nod my head "Yeah she is, but she is struggling, thanks for your help today" I hug her tighter. "She thinks that she is in the way and I don't know how to prove to her that yes I hate that mum is gone but the one good thing about it, is that I get to see Ally everyday now. She is a great kid, but she has the weight of the world on her shoulders and I don't know how to help her." I feel Maggie's chest move beneath me as she takes a breath, thinking about what I have said. "Babe you are doing the most important thing that you can. You are being here for her, you love her and you are giving her everything you can, you are amazing and you are doing a great job. I bet you mum is so proud of you." I wipe the tears from my eyes "I hope so, because mum was always so good with Ally she always knew what to do, and now it's just up to me." I feel Maggie's lips kiss the top of my head, "You really are amazing. Is you sister okay though, you don't have to tell me but why does she need a tablet? She seems healthy, is there anything I need to know to help her?" I move to sit up so I can face Maggie not sure how much Ally would be okay with me telling her. "She is healthy, most of the time. She has severe asthma, which means that when her asthma flares up she needs to get help quickly. She has a tablet once a day, one puffer twice a day, one once a day then others as she needs them." Maggie's eyes fill with concern, "When you say get help quickly, what exactly does that entail?" Knowing that Maggie was too good of a detective to miss that information I decide it is probably best she knows a bit more. "She basically can go from fine to barely breathing in a few minutes, it can be pretty scary actually. She needs to use her nebulizer most of the time when she gets like that, it is a machine that holds a liquid form of ventolin and atrovent, which becomes steam and opens her airways quicker. If that doesn't work, which sometimes it doesn't then we have to get her to the hospital really quickly. She has had a few respiratory arrests, which is when she stops breathing. Luckily she is really good with managing it though. She gets really self-conscious about it, she hates being made a fuss of when she is sick, she thinks she is causing us to miss out on things. But of course we would rather be with her." Maggie pulls me into a hug, "Wow poor Ally, she really is amazing, you wouldn't have clue what she has been through looking at her. Please tell her that she has nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm even happy to have some puffers in my bag encase she ever gets stuck and your not there." My heart swells with love, "I really do love you Maggie Sawyer, that would be a great idea, as the more people that have her puffers the safer she is." We both lean in and enjoy a tender kiss, both very conscious of the ten year old only a few meters away from us. I lean back into Maggie and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Thank-you for the reading and for the reviews. Kara will start to have more of an appearance in the story as it goes on. It will be a little bit longer before Ally finds out about Kara, but I'm writing that chapter at the moment. I hope you are all having a great weekend :) I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DC comics except for Ally


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Alex Danvers

An ear piercing scream has me reaching for the gun in my draw whilst Maggie switches the light on her gun also in her hand. We both make a scan of the apartment. My gun hits the floor and I run over to Ally as I realize she is the one making the noise. I hear Maggie putting the guns away as I try to shake Ally awake. There are tears falling down her face and she is breathing too rapidly, i shake her gently. "Ally come on, it's just a dream, wake up for me." I try saying desperately, "Come on Ally, it is time to wake up now." Finally her eyes start to flutter open, as soon as she sees me she lurches forward into my arms. "Al, Alex she's gone," her stuttering breaks my heart. "I know baby, I know," her breathing is still to rapid but I don't want to move her from my arms, "Mags in the bathroom, can you get her puffers, the blue and white one." Ally is still crying too hard to even hear me ask. I stroke her hair with one hand hugging her close with the other, "Ally I know you are upset but I need you to take some deep breaths for me. Together we take three deep breaths, by the third Maggie is back with her puffer. Ally wordlessly puts it to her lips; she is shaking too much to hold it firmly though, "Here let me," I say taking it from her. She takes six puffs of one before I switch it to the other one, and give her four puffs of. I hold her close taking deep breaths to try and slow her breathing down, as the medicine begins to work; she gradually gets her breath back. Maggie comes over with a glass of room temperature water, "I assumed that cold water wouldn't be good on her chest." I take the glass off her, causing Ally to finally notice that we are not alone. Her eyes begin to water again, "Hey you have nothing to worry about, Maggie is happy to help." Maggie nods her head at my words "Your sister is right, you don't have to be worried, I'm glad that you are okay." I help Ally have a sip of water, but she still looks dreadfully upset. I pull her into my side for another hug. Maggie sits next to us and rubs her back. "I'm sorry, I woke you up. You can go back to sleep, I'm fine now," She mumbles trying to push away from me. "Hey Ally look at me," She slowly brings her eyes up to meet mine, "You don't EVER need to apologize for waking me up, I am here to help, you are the most important person on the planet to me. So you can wake me up, okay? In fact I want you to wake me up." She just falls against me as gut wrenching sobs rack through her body. "I'm here Ally" I say soothingly and just hold her close. Her sobbing breaks my heart and causes tears to fill my eyes. I refuse to let them fall right now though; it won't help. I continue to rub her back until eventually she starts to calm down again, and her eyes become droopy from tiredness. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. There is no way I'm letting go of her tonight. I put her on my side of the bed and pull her close to me, holding her tight. Once her breathing evens out I look to see where Maggie is. She has made some tea and bringing to the bed. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" I look down at Ally, "No she won't mind, she sleeps in the bed with Kara and me all the time." This causes Maggie to laugh quietly, "Babe her being in bed with you and Kara is a bit different to being in a bed with you and me." I smile at the meaning behind her words and my own silliness for not thinking of it that way. "Your right, but still I don't think she will mind, plus I don't want you on the couch." This brings a smug smile to her face "Oh really, well if that's the case I best join you then, because who am I to refuse a federal agent." I can't help the smug smile that appears on my lips at her words "Exactly". I turn back to hugging Ally, hoping that it will keep her nightmares away, at least for the rest of the night. Maggie lies next to me resting her hand on my back, reassuring me that she is there. Eventually my eyelids begin to droop, as the forgotten tea goes cold on my bedside table.

Ally Danvers

I jerked into a sitting position as a loud cough wracked through my body. Great! It looks like I would be having a day on the couch to avoid making my asthma worse. As if I hadn't caused enough trouble for Alex last night and now I wouldn't even be able to help her pack. My coughing woke Alex who still had an arm around me. She immediately started rubbing my back, reaching over me for my puffer and spacer. Once the coughing had stopped she somberly said, "Oh no, that doesn't sound good. Here let me help you have your puffer, hopefully it will help." With my throat too dry from all the coughing I just nodded and accepted her help. Finally my coughing stopped, Alex passed me a glass of water, which Maggie had handed to her. Meaning that I had woken both Alex and Maggie up twice in less than 10 hours. I sunk back into the pillows hoping they would swallow me, putting my hands over my face. Instead lying back just caused me to start coughing again. I really did not want to be sick today. Alex put her hands behind my back and pulled me up so I was sitting with my back against her. She squeezed me tight, Maggie looked at me with sad eyes, it was clear she wasn't sure what to do. My coughing finally ceased and I just hid my face in Alex. I hate being sick.

Alex's fingers softly traced patterns on my back, finally coaxing me to look up at her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Hey I told you this last night, you have nothing to be sorry about it is not your fault that you have asthma. I want to help you." I just turn back into Alex; maybe we can just stay like this for a bit. Alex being the genius that she is must have sensed that I wasn't ready to move yet as I feel her shift around to get more comfortable before pulling me even closer. She holds me tight with one hand and continues making patterns on my back with the other. The only thing breaking the silence is my loud cough every few minutes. I'm not sure where Maggie is but I can't feel her stare.

Alex holds me close for about half and hour before she pushes some hair out of my face, "How about we go and get something to eat? It might help you feel a little bit better." We both know food won't really help with my asthma but I let her lead me into the kitchen. As I sit at the table my stomach drops, Maggie has made us breakfast. She really shouldn't have to do that; I hope she didn't feel obligated to. Maggie places a bowl with chopped strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, yogurt and muesli in front of me. It looks really good, so I look up at her with a smile saying, "Thanks, you didn't have to, but this looks good." Maggie's hair moves from side to side as she shakes her head at me. "Your right I didn't have to. But I wanted to, so enjoy." I slowly eat the food, it is really yummy, and the berries are cool on my throat, which is a bit sore from coughing. Maggie and Alex both sit at the table with me each eating their own fruit and muesli. They are discussing a TV show I think, but I'm not really listening, I'm not in the mood to talk. As I finish the last bite of my food Alex takes the bowl off me, I go to help her in the kitchen, but instead she tells me, "How about you go and get dressed Ally, the bag that Kara brought yesterday is next to my bed, that way we can clean up and then we won't all need to use the bathroom at the same time." It makes sense really, but I really want to help out. "Okay, but you have to let me do some dishes soon, Alex, it's not fair on you!" She laughs at my response, though her eyes turn serious as she says "Once we get moved in to the new place dishes can be your job, but for the moment, you really don't know where everything goes so it is quicker if I do them. Does that sound fair?" Maybe I might regret saying I wanted to do the dishes. "Um, yeah I guess."

Looking in the bag I can see that Kara packed me a pair of blue jeans that she had gotten my last time I came to visit her, and a white t-shirt with a pink jacket. Looking at the jeans I think of how different my life was then.

 _Three months ago_

 _I was really excited. Mum had to go away for the weekend to some conference for work. Luckily Kara had quickly volunteered to let me stay with her for the weekend. She was coming on the way to come and get me; I was even missing school on Friday. Kara had arranged for me to come to work with her on Friday, since James was running Catco at the moment Kara said it wouldn't be a problem. I had never been to either of my sisters' work before. It was going to be great. On Saturday we were going shopping, Midvale just didn't have anywhere near as many shops at National City, so it was going to be awesome. Finally on Sunday we were meeting up with Alex. They were keeping it a secret what we were doing, but I knew it was going to be fabulous._

That weekend had been awesome, Kara and Alex had taken me to the zoo on the Sunday, and Mum had even joined us for dinner at one of Kara's favourite restaurants that night.

The dishes are all done by the time I emerge from the bathroom. Alex walks over to grab my puffer, as I finish taking it Maggie appears with a glass of water. As I take it from her I say "Thanks". She just smiles back at me and goes into the bathroom. "So what do we need to pack today? Is Maggie staying to help?" Alex puts my puffer down turning back to face me. Uh oh. I can see it in her eyes, whatever she is about to say she knows I won't like. "Ally, kiddo, I think today you should take it easy, you have only just stopped coughing, I really don't want you to get any worse" I take a deep breathe, man I hate it when I'm right sometimes. "I was thinking maybe you could watch some TV, or read a book. Maggie is going to help me pack and Kara is hoping to come round later once she finishes up at work. So really we should have everything under control. You could even start looking online at the schools in the area and see which one you like best?" I know Alex is right, I do need to rest but I really wanted to help her out. She has done so much for me.

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry for the wait, this week I have been sick and busy at work so I've not had time to upload, I hope you all have had a good week :)

moohamquest: this is the beginning of the flashbacks that you asked for in the first chapter, this one is short but there is another longer one in a few chapters, thanks for the idea and the review.

Bobpands: I have already written how Ally finds out, but I will try and incorporate something like this into the story. Thanks for the review

Ally finding out is still a few chapters away.

I have every intention of writing lots more on this story, I am trying to always have a few chapters pre-written, so hopefully it will work out as I do have a plan with the direction for this story and I would like to finish it.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine except for Ally


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Alex Danvers

Maggie and I stopped packing to have a drink of water. Thankfully we are both in good shape as we are only half way through and only have the rest of the day to finish putting things into boxes. Ally had listened to me this morning and was sitting on the couch, she was still coughing, but at least she wasn't getting any worse. Currently she is curled up on the couch looking at different schools in the area. I know Winn had already told me which ones were the best but I still think she should have a choice. I can feel Maggie staring at me as I'm looking at Ally. I turn back to meet her eyes, "You are an amazing sister, her and Kara are so lucky to have you Alex Danvers."

"Thanks babe, but I don't think I could have got through the last two weeks without you."

Maggie rests her head on my shoulder, hugging me from behind. "Thanks for not shutting me out and letting me help you."

A knock on the door accompanied by the familiar voice of Kara stops me from saying anything further. "Hey, I have lunch!" Ally stands to go and get the door, but she moves too quickly and has to sit down due to the horrible coughs that wrack through her body. Maggie answers the door for Kara whilst I go and rub Ally's back. Kara looks at us with we sad pout taking in Ally, "Oh Ally, you poor thing, that does not sound good at all." Ally nods her head and leans against me as her coughing stops. Kara and Maggie bring the food to the couch. They both sit on the floor so Ally doesn't have to move. "Thanks for bringing lunch Kara." She had gone to a chicken take-away shop that did Ally's favourite chicken tenders

"It is the least I could do, Snapper was on a mission yesterday I'm surprised I have gone nearly an hour without hearing from him there are some bug stories happening at the moment." Ally is slowly taking bites of her chicken tenders; and watching us carefully. I want to include her in the conversation, "So Ally how did you go looking at the schools, did you find one you think you might like?" Kara quickly goes with the change too "There are so many good schools in National City, isn't there one near your new apartment, I remember from when Carter, Miss Grant's son used to be on the science team for his school, I think that one near you was one of their toughest competitors." Ally nods her head, "Yeah that one does look pretty cool, but it's a private school, it costs like a fortune to go to, there is a public middle school still close to the apartment and that one looks good too." She really is too considerate. "Ally" I say grabbing her hand so she looks at me, "You really don't need to worry about how much it costs, if you like the look of the private school then we will look into it. Mum has left us a significant amount of money and she would want you to use it to make sure you get the best education." As I finish speaking she nods her head then takes a bite of her chicken tenders, most likely to avoid saying anything. I really don't know what else I can say to convince her, "Alex is right Ally, Mum would want you to have the best education and in National City there are some really good schools. You are great at school and could really excel in some of these schools. You don't have to decide today but think about what we are saying, because I personally think you will rock a school uniform with a blazer. You can be our very own Rory Gilmore!" Thank God for Kara. The corners of Ally's lips pull up at this, whilst it is not a full smile, at this point I'll take it. "Okay, I guess I could think about it, only if you are sure we can afford it?" she turns to look at me with questioning eyes, "I am 100% sure we can afford it." I say pulling so her back is leaning against me so that my arms can wrap around her, without our food going on each other.

After we finish lunch, Ally returns to looking at schools, this time also the private ones. She is smiling and reading lots of information very diligently, I think she it actually starting to believe she could go to a private school and from the looks of it she seems pretty excited. Maggie, Kara and I continue to pack, we only have the kitchen and the bathroom left now. The bed and the couch will have to be unassembled, though the couch can be done tonight. Ally is going to stay with Kara tonight so we can pull the couch apart.

For dinner Maggie uses what is left of the food from the previous day to make a vegetable soup followed by chicken and rice. It is delicious. Whilst eating we work out what we are going to do for the rest of the week, as tomorrow is Monday. "So Ally tomorrow we will move everything into the new apartment, once we have unpacked things we will have to go shopping to get some things. As you will need a new bed and we can both get a desk to put in the spare room, and who knows what else we will need." Ally swallows her food before answering, "Yeah I didn't even think about how I would need a new bed, I will start looking for ideas tonight" she looks at Kara, "Do you think you could help me Kara?" Kara beams at the idea, "Yes I would be honoured to help out, do you know what colours you want in the room yet, I'm assuming you are going to paint the place Alex?" I hadn't really thought about painting with everything else on my mind, "If you want to then you can for sure, though you will have to stay at Kara's when we paint, as I don't want you getting sick." Ally just nods her head. "I think I would like purple, I've already had a pink room and I want something different. Is that okay?" Glad that Ally is starting to get excited about something I can't help but smile, "Purple sounds great!"

Eventually we finish eating dinner, both Maggie and Kara seem to be getting along really well at the moment. Hopefully it isn't just for Ally's sake. Ally and Kara both give me a hug and a kiss before they leave, I can hear them talking about possible bedroom designs as they wait for the lift.

I grab a beer out of the fridge and sink into the couch, Maggie is quick to join me. "What a day!" Maggie falls into my side, "We still need to pull this couch apart, and do you have any idea how to do that?" I let out a deep breath, "Nope and we just let the girl with super strength leave, and that probably wasn't the best move." Maggie laughs as we both realize that we are kinda screwed.

Through some miracle Maggie and I manage to get the couch into three pieces, there were a few trying moments and curse worse were yelled multiple times in frustration but we managed. We also only had a few new bruises, which consider how heavy the damn couch was; it wasn't bad at all. We both have a shower and sink into bed, exhausted. "Thanks for your help today babe, I couldn't have done it without you." Maggie just hummed her agreement, already half asleep. I snuggled next to her and let myself fall to sleep too.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and for the reviews, follows and faves. The next chapter will have lots of Kara and Ally. I'll post the next chapter probably on Friday. I hope you all have a good week.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DC and the CW expect for Ally


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Kara Danvers

I finally was getting some time with Ally! Snapper was really getting on my nerves; he was making it really difficult for me to be there for my family. I was actually really missing Cat at the moment, as she would of made me take time off until everything was sorted out, she really did put family first. But right now that didn't matter as Ally and I were in my old car, I really hated driving, flying was much more fun. Obviously I couldn't fly with Ally, me being Supergirl was the main reason for Ally living with Alex, it was safer for her and J'ohn was letting Alex work the hours she wanted, since she had done so much for the DEO in the last few years.

Ally was looking at places out the window; she still really hadn't seen much of National City. "Has Alex taken you for a drive around yet?" Ally turned to look at me eyes wide in wonder as she took in the city, "No not yet, we have been really busy and haven't had time." That did make sense; poor Alex really was changing everything in her life to accommodate for Ally, not that she minded. "Well how about we go for a drive now, it's too cold for you to get out with your asthma playing up, but I could drive past a few places, what do you think?" Ally nodded her head eagerly, "That would be awesome!"

So we spent the next hour driving around to various places in National City. I showed her where Alex works, not that she really knows what Alex does, but she could a least see the building. I drove past a few of my favourite restaurants, some parks and CATCO before finally driving past L corp. "This is where me friend Lena works, she owns this building." Ally's mouth dropped open, "Your friend owns this whole building, that is so cool, what does she do?" I laughed at her reaction; I guess it is pretty cool. "Well she runs a company that designs things and produces them in mass production to sell to people." Ally was mesmerized by the concept. "That is so cool, how did she get the company to be so popular and so profitable? I bet she isn't even that old if your friends, just wow, can I meet her, I bet she is really smart, probably Alex smart!" she took a breath, "Oh my gosh, she could even be smarter than Alex, has Alex met her yet?" Finally there was a pause long enough for me to say something. "I'm sure Lena would love to meet you, I can arrange for us to have lunch or something one day if you would like?" she jumps in "Yes please!" so I continue, "As for her company, it was her families so she didn't start from scratch, but she has completely re-branded it." This didn't seem to remove the otherworldly status that me friend had now earned from Ally. Lena was going to find this very amusing. I continued, "As for how smart she is I would say her and Alex could have some conversations about things that very few people would follow!"

After showing Ally L corp. I decided it was getting late and that we should probably start making our way back to my apartment though not before one last stop, my favourite pastry dessert bar. I parked the car out the front of the small shop. "Stay here in the warmth I will be right back." I say to Ally, I leave the car running so it will stay nice and warm. Just walking into this shop brings a smile to my face; it smells delicious and warm due to all the fresh smells coming from the kitchen. I don't even have to look at the display window, I already know what to order.

Within five minutes I'm back in the car. I give Ally strict instructions "Keep the bag closed, so they stay warm, trust me it will be worth it!" She holds the bag up to her face taking in the amazing smell; a huge smile appears on her face and her she takes in a deep breath. "Yum, whatever is in here smells delicious."

I turn to her grinning, "I know they are amazing, I may even let you try one, we'll see, I mean" I dramatically turn point my finger to the clock on the dash board, "It is getting late and you do have a busy day tomorrow, maybe you should just go to bed when we get back to my apartment." Her mouth drops open in shock, before her eyes turn to steel with a glare that Alex would be proud of, "You would not be that evil Kara, because that is what you would be evil, if you made me hold this bag then not eat any. So really you would only be saving yourself from turning evil if you share with me." I can only look at her proudly, she is finally starting to get some of her confidence back. "I don't know about turning evil but I will share them with you." I say with a smile.

In the apartment I pour us both a glass of water whilst Ally grabs two plates, she has already had her medication with Alex before we left. I finally open the bag under Ally's watchful eye, slowly pulling out two of the best puff pastry desserts filled with fresh cream and warm caramel. I put one on a plate and push it towards Ally. "One of the perks of living in a big city is the number of great places for desserts! Try this is amazing!" Ally doesn't hesitate; she picks the delicious decadent dessert (she needs two hands just to hold it) and takes a bit. Her eyes close, as she tastes the delicious warm flavours. We both enjoy them in a reverent silence, smiling at each other between bites. I finish mine first and take a sip of water, "So what do you think?" Ally licks her fingers making sure there are no crumbs left, "They are delicious! You really do always know the best places to eat Kara!" I nod my head in agreement. "So how about we get ready for bed then look at ideas for your new bedroom?" She nods her head in agreement, an quickly puts her plate in the sink "So I'll go get changed now, where did you put my stuff?" I grab her hand and pull her into bedroom area, "All your things are here for the moment," I say pointing to the bags next to my bed. "Your pjs are in the pink bag, I've got you a new tooth brush and puffer in the top draw in the bathroom, that way you don't need to bring one when you stay. What do you think?" She hugs me tight around the waist, looking up to me she says, "Thanks Kara, that sounds great." I squeeze her tight looking down a her smiling face, "No problem."

It doesn't take long for us to get changed and be sitting on the bed with my laptop in front of us. We start looking through instagram at different bedroom designs. We spend at least an hour taking screen grabs and putting them into a document. It is clear that Ally wants her new bedroom to be very different from he one in Midvale. "Do you think Alex will let me have a TV in my room Kara?" she asks me shyly but hopeful, it was something that Mum said she had to wait until she was 13 for but now mum wasn't here that decision would fall to Alex. "I'm not sure about that one Ally, you know what the rule was with Mum, I think maybe you and Alex will have to come up with your own agreement. Why would you need a TV in your room anyway?"

She looks down at her hands, takes a deep breathe, when she looks back up there are tears in her eyes, "Mum isn't here anymore though she left so what she wants shouldn't count." She then brings her knees to her chest, puts her head her in knees and starts crying. I lean forward and hug her immediately. "Ally you know Mum didn't want to leave, she died, Alex and I we love you but we will always try to think about what Mum would do when it comes to decisions with you. It sucks that Mum isn't here trust me I get how hard it can be to loose your Mum, it is heartbreaking and horrible, but Ally," I lift her chin gently to look at me "You will get through this," I wipe the tear from her cheek gently, "Alex and I, we are here for you and we will help you, it will be hard," I quickly wipe a tear from my eye quickly, "but it will eventually get easier to live without Mum. You will always love her, she will always love you and it will be hard to think about her, but eventually you will start to remember all the great things about mum and that will make you happy, because we don't have Mum here, but we do have lots of memories about her." Ally leans into my arms, excepting my embrace as tears continue to fall down her face, "But Kara, I want her here," she has to stop due to a tearful sob, "what if I forget her? I don't remember Dad, what if when I get older I don't remember my Mum or my Dad?" This question breaks my heart hearing her broken voice with tears still streaming down her face. I pull her closer to me, she is now in my lap and I hug her a tight as I can without hurting her, "Ally we will not let you forget her and you could never forget her, you have way too many awesome memories of Mum, you couldn't forget her if you tried. You might forget some small things, but you will always remember the important things. I promise you that." This seems to be the right words as her tears finally start to slow down. I lean back on my bed and eventually Ally falls asleep. I hug her close, not willing to let go of her tonight. Thinking about her restless night at Alex's I hope that keeping her close will keep her nightmares away.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Thank-you for the reviews, Theflash0219 I will have a think about how I can incorporate Kara getting injured, I was thinking of already doing something along those lines a bit further on, thank-you for the idea. The next chapter will propbably not be until next Friday, unless I get some time to write this weekend, I hope you all have a good weekend.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters except for Ally.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Ally Danvers

I can feel something holding me tight as I start to wake up. It takes a few seconds for my brain to remember the end of the previous night. I can only assume that I fell asleep, from the tight grip Kara has on me it is clear that she never let me go. Her hug has meant that I slept without any nightmares, which is not very common at the moment. I don't want to think about my nightmares, I know Alex and Kara both think I should talk about them but just the thought of them makes me shiver in dread so instead I try to wiggle out of Kara's gentle but firm grip, she really is strong, especially considering I have never seen her do any sort of exercise. My wiggling causes Kara to stir from her sleep, a glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table tells me its 10am, so I don't feel bad for waking her up. "Good Morning Kara, I say hugging her tight as she wakes up. I think we should get up, Alex will need help moving everything today!" Kara smiles at me, before gently pushing me off of her. "Morning, how did you sleep?" She asks, trying to hide the concern I know she has, "I slept really well, you were a good pillow!" She laughs but says her voice is serious as she says "I'm glad, you can use me as a pillow anytime sis!"

We arrive at Alex's apartment quickly; we had grabbed breakfast for all of us on the way over. I had convinced Kara to get Mc Donald's, she said that I had to tell Maggie, I didn't see what the problem with that was Mc Donald's is yum! I walk in front proudly with the bag of Mc Donalds, as I arrive on the floor of Alex's apartment I can hear Alex loudly "What the hell, man this thing is heavy, man where is Kara when you need her?" I look back at Kara, "I think Alex wants your help! Though I'm not sure how much more of a help you could be, maybe we should hire some people to help us move, I mean some of her stuff must be pretty heavy!"

As I get closer to Alex's apartment I call out, "the reinforcements are here and we come with a delicious and nutritious breakfast!" I see Maggie's face appear in the doorway first, I hold the bag up for her to see, "look we brought food!" Her eyes go flat and she shakes her head, "That is a far from a nutritious meal as you can get, I hope you at least got me hotcakes, as who knows what is in the meat"

"Hey" I cut Maggie off before she can continue "You can't call Mc Donald's it is awesome and so what if it isn't the most nutritious it is yummy and great when you're in a rush!"

Alex stops the conversation by grabbing the bag and asking, "what did you get?"

"Well Kara ordered, so I think just about one of everything, but two hash browns are mine! I don't care about anything else!"

Maggie sits down on the floor with her legs crossed, there is no furniture left in the apartment, "Did you even sleep?" I turn to ask her, she smiles and then falls back onto her back, "I think we had a few hours but your sister has been working me like a slave driver! She owes me big time." I nod in agreement, "I think that is fair, you should get to chose to go somewhere that you like for the day or something!" Maggie smiles at my suggestion, "I think that would be perfect, now to only think of something that Alex would hate and I would love!" I smile smugly, "Come on Maggie that is easy, and take her to somewhere they serve the strange food you like, that would be almost as bad if not worse than torture for Alex!"

"Ally Danvers, I like the way you think, now give me a hand to sit up!"

I reach to help her; in pulling Maggie up I end up falling to the floor, "Hey that wasn't fair!"

She just shrugs her shoulders, reaching into the bag whilst saying, "You had to sit down anyway." I groan, as she is right and there's not much I can say to that.

Kara and Alex come to join us on the floor and we finally can start eating, I had already had my puffer at Kara's so I didn't need to worry about that and my asthma seemed to be better today. Kara made sure that I got my favourite from the breakfast menu, two hot cakes and two hash browns all covered in maple syrup! YUM! I was absorbed in my food as they talked about the plans for the rest of the day. Alex probably wouldn't want me doing much again today just in case.

My prediction had been right, my job for the day was pressing the elevator button and opening the apartment or car doors. Despite telling Alex that I could help with something a bit more demanding she insisted that they could not carry and press buttons. Sometimes my sister is a little bit annoying. Despite my protests that they needed my help they somehow managed to pack everything into Kara's, Alex's, Maggie's cars and also fill the trailer that Alex had borrowed from someone at her work. Finally we were up to the fun part, moving in to the new apartment. Alex had already gone to pick the keys up early this morning so we were officially ready to move in!

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter :)

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine apart from Ally


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Alex Danvers

It had taken all day but thanks to Kara and Mon El's alien strength we had finally finished moving everything into the new apartment. Ally was kept distracted throughout the day to avoid her seeing Kara or Mon El lift beds or heavy furniture effortlessly on their own. Ally had fallen asleep about an hour ago on the bed. I was just about ready to join her but first I was going to enjoy a drink with Maggie, Kara and Mon El on the balcony of my new apartment!

Kara was waiting for me to pop the bottle, as I closed the sliding door Maggie pulled me into her side, I leaned down to meet her lips in a quick kiss. "Okay you guys can continue that later but for now lets celebrate," Kara said followed by the pop of the champagne bottle she had brought over. "I'll drink to that," I replied, pulling away from Maggie so Kara could fill our glasses, "To a smooth adjustment, to hopefully a successful new apartment, and to Mum here's hoping we remember all the wonderful lessons she taught us." The chorus of "to Eliza," followed my toast. I took a sip and let the delicious taste wash through my mouth. Once I've swallowed the delightful light bubbly drink I finally sit down in one of the dinning table chairs that someone had dragged out earlier. We enjoyed our drinks in quiet, all taking in the view and just appreciating sitting down after the long day.

Eventually Mon El had to leave, he tells Kara he will meet her at her apartment later. Maggie walked inside to grab some food for us to eat and Kara uses the opportunity to bring her chair close to mine,

"Alex, I think Ally is really struggling and holding onto something important at the moment, has she talked to you about it? She was upset last night, scared she would forget Eliza, but I think there was more to it than that, she was really upset, she cried herself to sleep in my arms."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "You're right, but no she hasn't told me anything either, she did wake up screaming again when she stayed at mine the other night, but she wouldn't tell me what had happened in her dream. I think she was reliving the day that mum died again. I don't know Kara, maybe we give her a little bit longer to open up to us, and then if not we look at some other options." Kara leans her head on my shoulder, "Yeah you are right, we should give her a little bit longer, but it sucks, I hate seeing her like this and not being able to help her. I mean I have all these powers and I can't help my little sister."

I lean my head on top of Kara's, "Speaking of your powers we are going to have to tell her the truth about what we both do soon."

I feel Kara take a deep breathe at my words, "I know we have to tell her, but I'm really nervous about how she will take the news Alex, we are basically telling her that we have lied to her, for her whole life."

I put my arm around Kara, "Yes we are, but we had very good reasons for doing so, but we really need to tell her because she is going to start putting together the pieces soon. Plus I know you have spoken to Mon El but he really isn't all that subtle." Kara turns to look at me with a small smile, "I have told him how important this is, so hopefully he keeps his mouth shut until we can work out how to tell her."

Maggie returns with some carrot sticks and dip. "Seriously we have carrot sticks?" I question her. "Yes Danvers, you have carrot sticks, I brought some over with me when I went home to change, I thought they would be an easy snack to eat, especially since I know you want to set a good example for your young and impressionable sister." I smile back and look at Kara, "You know Kara you really should be able to eat healthily without having to copy me by now." Kara picks up on the teasing tone straight away, "Yeah Maggie, that is pretty insulting you know, I am in pretty good shape I think, and I have never had so much as a pimple in my life, so maybe you should start following my eating habits!" At that I laugh, "You know Danvers, one day you will thank me from stopping you from getting diabetes when your older." I pull Maggie onto my lap, "Whatever you say babe, give me a carrot, I'm actually pretty hungry."

After some carrots and another drink Kara heads home and Maggie and I get ready for bed. Ally looks to be still sleeping comfortably on the couch, she is still in her clothes, but she has had her puffer, tablet and cleaned her teeth so one night sleeping in her clothes won't do her any harm. I brush her hair from her face; pull the blanket over her making sure she is tucked under it so she won't get cold. I gently place a kiss on her forehead and whisper "Sweet dreams" to her, hoping that my words will keep her nightmares away.

I look around our new apartment, there are still lots of boxes to unpack, we need to go and buy the furniture for Ally's room, the study and outside. But we have managed to put the dinning room table, couch and kitchen together. They probably still need some finishing touches but they are ready to be used. My bed, bed side tables and chest of drawers have also been all put together today, hopefully Mon El has done it right, though he was under the watchful and very capable eyes of Maggie, so I'm not too worried. Most of my clothes are still in boxes though, but that shouldn't take too long to do. I am off work for at least another week, so I could use the time to finish unpacking and buying the stuff we needed. The next priority on my list was to get Ally enrolled in school. As once she was at school I could go back to work. I put that thought out of my mind though and went to join my amazing girlfriend who was waiting for me in bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me except Ally Danvers.


	12. Chapter 12

The start of this chapter describes a car crash, if this is a sensitive topic for you please skip the italic part

* * *

Chapter 12 Ally Danvers

 _"_ _Mum, mum, mum," I tried to call out to her but she wasn't answering. "Please mum, can you hear me, you need to wake up." She wasn't moving. "Mum I'm sorry, I love you, I didn't mean to say that," she still wasn't moving. I could see the red and blue lights flashing around us, people were coming to help. Someone asked me if I was okay, "My mum, she isn't moving or talking, you have to help her." I tried to call out to them, my breathing started to get harder, no I was not going to have an asthma attack, mum needed me to be strong. In and out, in and out, I could do this. A fire fighters head appeared at the window, "Cover your eyes and turn your face away from the window." I was sitting in seat behind mum, and he was looking at me, I pointed to her, he just nodded his head. What on earth did that mean. "I need you to look that way for me, I'm going to break the glass so we can get you out." I looked away like he asked, still trying to breathe in and out; I could hear my breath getting raspy. When I looked to the side of the car I understood why they were coming through the window right next to me, the other side of the car was bent at a right angle. The front of the car was crushed too. At this thought my breathing started to quicken, I was feeling really cold, I think I was starting to shiver. "Okay on the count of three I'm going to break the glass, you keep your face that way you are doing really well sweetie." I heard the fire fighter call out again, I nodded my head, not sure if he could even see me. "One, two, three" the bang of the glass caused me to jump in fright. Mum didn't even move, why wasn't she moving? "Hey, you're okay, what is your name?" the fire fighters face appeared in the window, he looked friendly, his brown eyes seemed kind, and his voice was calm despite the crazy situation. As I tried to speak I was reminded that breathing was hard at the moment. "Al," breathe in "Ly" out, "Dan" in, out vers" The fireman nodded his head, "Well hello Ally Danvers, you are a very brave girl, we are going to look after you. You keep breathing in and out. Just nod your head for me, do you have asthma Ally?" I nodded my head at his question. I point to my mum and look at him, "We will look after your mum to, but first we are going to get you out, then we will have to cut the car to get you mum out as she is stuck." I nodded my head that made sense. "Ally this is very important, can you feel you legs and your arms?" I try to wiggle my toes and fingers, I nod my head, my breathing is getting harder I'm gasping for breathe again. "Okay Ally, I'm going to lean in and cut your seat belt then I'm going to lift you out of the car, I want you to keep taking deep breaths, we have an oxygen tank and some ventolin ready for you as soon as I lift you out, you are doing really well Ally." I nod my head. He moves really fast and in less than 30 seconds I'm sitting on an ambulance bed. I turn back to look at the car. It is in crumbled up like a ball, my heart drops though as I see the flicker of flames, the fire fighters are trying to put it out but there is an explosive "BANG!"_

"Mum, mum" I wake up, my throat is dry and Alex has her arms around me. I lean into her; she isn't the person I want. But the person I want is dead, she can't hug me. "You are okay Ally, you are safe" she is right I am okay, I am safe but mum is not and it is my entire fault. We were on the way home from my dance lessons and I was arguing with her about something stupid. She didn't see the car run the red light in time. Then she died it was my entire fault.

I pushed Alex away, I didn't deserve her hugs, I had killed her mum. "Hey Ally, don't push me away." She said firmly. "I don't deserve your hugs." I say through my tears, still moving to the other side of the couch. Alex tries to move closer to me, "No stay there, it's all my fault, you shouldn't hug me". Alex tries to put her hand on my arm but I push it away, I don't deserve her comfort. "Ally, this is not your fault." I just shake my head, "Yes it is my fault, I killed our mum, I don't deserve you, you should just leave me, how can you even look at me." I pull my knees to my chest and put my head down into my knees wanting to just disappear. Alex pulls me to her, I try to move away but she holds my around the waist firmly and hugs my tightly. I continue to cry. She kisses my head. Why is she being so nice to me? "Now Ally Danvers, you listen to me, mum dying is not your fault. It was an accident the person driving the car that ran the red light they are to blame maybe, but not you. You were just sitting in the car, mum died because someone ran a red light, not because of anything you did." I just cry harder, "That's not what happened though Alex." I let out another sob. I hadn't told her or Kara this. They would hate me and I don't think I could cope with my sisters hating my on top of not having any parents. But she deserved to know. "What do you mean that's not what happened?" Alex asks, placing another kiss to the top of my head. "You'll hate me Alex, it was all my fault." Alex squeezes me tight, "That is not possible Ally, I could never hate you, and I love you no matter what remember." I just shake my head, "You don't know, don't you see Alex, we were on the way home from my dance practice, if I hadn't started doing dancing we never would have been at those lights and mum would still be here. And we were arguing, the last thing I said to mum was that it wasn't fair." I shudder at the memory, "I wanted to be apart of the troupe at dancing but mum said I had to wait until next year as she didn't want me travelling around the country without her and she had too many weekend conferences this year. I was so angry with her and she was angry with me. The last thing she felt towards me was anger, she told me that it was the best she could offer and I just said it wasn't fair." I turned to put my face into Alex's arms. "That doesn't mean it was your fault Ally, you were just annoyed and that's okay. I would have been annoyed if I was you. But that doesn't mean mum dying is your fault." Alex said quietly. "But"

"Nope, I'm not finished, maybe you would not have been on that road at that time, but anyone anywhere could have run a red light and crashed into mum. I think Mums' last feeling towards you was love, not anger; she wanted to keep you safe. That is why your side of the car was okay; I think she made sure that you would live. So it is not your fault. It was the driver of the other car and it was a horrible accident, but is not your fault Ally." Alex used her hand to gently but firmly pull my chin up to look at her, but I keep looking down. "Ally, please look at me, this is very important." I slowly bring my eyes to look at her, through my glassy eyes I can see that she is also on the brink of tears too.

"This accident was in not way your fault and mum would not want you to blame yourself. As for Kara, and me we do not blame you and we love you. We can ring Kara and ask her right now, but I'm sure she would say the same thing as me. I want you to say it Ally, say that it was not your fault."

I wipe some of the tears from me eyes, "But"

Alex cuts me off, "No buts, it was not your fault, say it." I look into her eyes, she isn't going to let this go, and she looks fierce with determination. In a shaky breath I repeat the phrase, "It wasn't my fault," I don't believe it though. Alex moves her hand from my chin and pulls me to her tightly. "I know you might not really believe that right now Ally, but it is the truth and I will say that to you until you believe it, because you deserve nothing but the best, you are a sweet, kind, loving person and you better believe that mum knows that to." I hold onto Alex as more tears fall from my eyes. She sways with me in her arms. I know Maggie is probably wondering where she went, but I don't want to let go of her. She is holding me together; I will fall apart without her. Alex and Kara are my glue at the moment and they are keeping me going. "I love you," I say to Alex, not sure how else to convey how much she means to me.

"I love you too Ally, you are amazing and I can't wait to see what you do with your life." I clutch to Alex, not ready to let her go.

* * *

Alex Danvers

I hold Ally close to me. It is clear that she isn't ready to let go yet. My shirt is damp from a mixture of both our tears. I can't believe she had been holding onto this for so long. I feel terrible for not getting her to open up sooner. I know she won't feel better until she hears from both Kara and I that we do not blame her. But right now I hold her close hoping to show her that there is no way it is her fault.

I look back towards my bedroom; Maggie and I had both heard Ally screaming for Mum as she woke up from her nightmare. I had told Maggie to stay in bed and run out straight away. I gently call, "Maggie," she appears at the door of the bedroom, "Hey babe, can you please grab my phone and call Kara and ask if she can come over for a little bit?" Maggie looks at Ally, it is clear from the tear marks down her face that she had heard everything that has been said. "Yeah, I think that is a good idea, I'm sure she would want to be here." I nod my head.

"No, please don't call her she has work tomorrow, I don't want to cause her more problems," Ally says, finally moving her face from being buried in my shirt. "Ally, Kara would want to be here," I look to Maggie, "Maggie will ask first if she is busy." Ally puts her face back into my shirt as a fresh wave of tears start falling, she mumbles "Okay".

Kara is knocking on the door of the apartment within three minutes of Maggie first calling her.

Seriously does she want to tell Ally tonight that she is an alien? Luckily Ally is too preoccupied with everything else that she doesn't even think about that fact that Kara got here way too quickly.

Kara immediately comes to joins us on the couch. Maggie puts the kettle on and walks back into the bedroom to give us some space. I look at Kara over the top of Ally's head, "thanks for coming, were you close by as you got here quickly," Kara freezes for a second trying to think of something, "Um actually yeah I was at a friends place who lives around the corner." I give Kara a smirk; she really is a terrible liar.

I lean back so I can see Ally's face, "Do you want to tell Kara what you said or should I tell her?" Ally buries her face back into me. "Ill tell her, I'm the one to blame," I let out a sigh at her words, "You are not to blame and I'm sure Kara will agree with me when you tell her." I lift Ally up and turn her around so she is looking at Kara. Kara reaches out to hold Ally's hand, which she accepts.

* * *

Kara Danvers

"I'm sorry," Ally says, I squeeze her hand and wipe the tears from her eyes. "What are you sorry about Ally?" She takes in a deep breath, "I'm sorry for killing our mum, I mean I know she wasn't your birth mother but she was your mum too."

"Ally you had nothing to do with Eliza dying. It was a driver that ran a red light. It was a terrible accident, but it was not your fault. Why do you think it is your fault?" I want to know what is causing her to think this way so I can remove any doubts from her mind. "It is my fault Kara, we were on the way home from my dance lessons and she was arguing with me. Maybe if we weren't arguing she would have been able to stop quicker."

"Oh Ally," I say pulling her to me in a hug; I hold her close for a few seconds. "It was not your fault, if mum was driving me home from somewhere would you blame me?"

She shakes her head, "But it wasn't you Kara it was me and we were arguing about me waiting a year before joining the troupe at dancing."

I move back so I'm look at her, "That's not what I asked, if it was me in the car with mum, just think about it, would you blame me?"

Her shoulders slump, and she shakes her head, "No I wouldn't blame you."

I give her a small smile, "Exactly, so how is it fair to blame yourself for something that you wouldn't blame someone else for. It sucks, it is unfair and I hate that she is gone. But this is very important Ally, it is not your fault, so you cannot blame yourself." I pull her close again to give her a hug, I feel Alex hug me from behind.

"Alex and I love you way too much Ally to let you think you are to blame for this and Eliza would not want you to blame yourself. Eliza is one of the most kind hearted people I have ever met and she would want you to be happy." Alex rests her head on my back reaching her arms around me to hug Ally too. "She is right Ally, we love you and mum would not want you to blame yourself." Alex says softly.

We hold each other tightly for a few minutes, until I stop feeling tears fall on my top from Ally. "I think we should all have some hot chocolate, because that makes everything better, what do you think Ally?"

She sits up drying her eyes, "Can we have whipped cream?" I nod my head but Alex interrupts me, "I don't know if I have any whipped cream, I'm not even sure I have milk." This time my shoulders slump, "Well I guess we will have to look and see." I get up and go to the fridge, "There is milk and it looks like there will be enough for three, maybe four if Maggie wants one?" I look to Alex, "No, Maggie is okay she has gone back to bed." I nod in understanding, Maggie is giving us some space for some sister really is considerate.

I leave Alex to make the hot chocolates, knowing that she was actually the best out of the three of us at making them. I pick Ally up and sit down on a kitchen stool with Ally on my lap, I'm not ready to let go of her yet, we watch Alex from the bench. "This place really is great, I think I will be calling you Ally if I ever have to move. You picked the perfect place for you and Alex." She leans back into me, playing with my hands; I really hope she isn't still thinking that the accident is her fault. "I think we all had a part in picking this place."

She looks up at me, "Will you still help me set up my new room, and can you send Alex the document we made on your computer so she can see what I was thinking of doing?" I smile down at her, "Of course I can I will do it when I get home, I think it will look great, though it may take a bit of time to find all of those different pieces of furniture." She nods her head, "Yeah you're probably right but it will be worth the wait." Alex carries the hot chocolates over to the bench, "So I know the TV isn't set up yet, but I do know that I have Gilmore Girls at the top of one of my boxes and my laptop handy, so we could watch a couple of episodes, and have a sister night on the couch, what do you think?" Ally sits up eagerly, "Yes, that would be great! We haven't had a fun sisters night with all three of us in ages!" I try to think of the last time the three of us had a fun night, it was probably a few months ago when Ally came to stay in the city with us. "I agree I think it is long over due. Alex goes to grab her laptop whilst Ally and I go and settle onto the couch. I sit on one side, Ally leans her head against my knees, and when Alex finishes setting up the first disc of season one she sits on the opposite side lifting Ally's feet up to lean on her. Throughout the first episode we drink our delicious hot chocolate. By half way through the second episode Ally is asleep. I turn to Alex, "Thanks for calling me I'm really glad you did." She looks down at Ally, moving some hair gently from her face, "I can't believe she had been holding onto that guilt for nearly three weeks. Maybe we should get her a therapist." I shake my head, "Alex she had to figure out how she was feeling before she could tell us what she was feeling, I think you did an amazing job getting her to open up, and you realized she needed me to confirm what you were saying so you asked for help. Not many people would do that. As for the therapist I still think we should see how she goes, you always knew what to say to me and I never had a therapist, you are more capable then you give yourself credit for. And you are an adult now, with a doctors degree as well, back then you were just a teenager." She shrugs her shoulders, "I guess we can wait and see. I didn't always know what to say to you and my degree only required my to do a few psychology units so I'm not really all that up to date on the best things to say and do but we will see. Maybe once she is enrolled in school we can ask the school counselor." I nod, "I think that makes sense." I look down at Ally, I really need to get back to my apartment, there isn't anywhere for me to sleep here and I have a busy day at Catco. "Do you think she will mind if I go, I have a big day tomorrow?" Alex looks down at her too. "No I think she will understand, you go, I will sleep here with her tonight encase she wakes up again, but I think she has got it all out, for tonight anyway. Unfortunately I think she will have nightmares for a while." I think of the nightmares I still have of when Krypton exploded, "I wish we could erase that night from her memory."

"I agree with you there sis." Alex replies.

"Okay I'm going to go then, I will ring you tomorrow." I say gently moving Ally so she is leaning on the couch, I place a kiss to her forehead, then lean over to give Alex a hug, "Bye" I say before leaving from the balcony.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters except Ally belong to DC

Thanks for reading :) If you have time it would be great to hear what you think of this chapter or what you would like to see happen next. I do have a plan for this story but it would be great to put in some things that you would like to read too, I hope you all have a good week!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Alex Danvers

As I start to wake up I can feel Ally practically lying on top of me. Her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful in her sleep. When sleeping she always looks so young, her face does not have as much of her baby fat as a few years ago but she still looks very young, she is always thought of as younger by people who don't know her, much to her annoyance. I hear the water running in the ensuite shower, it must be Maggie, I'm glad that she is making herself at home. I'm hoping that her and Ally continue to get along, as I would really love it if Maggie could move into the apartment, she hasn't left since we moved in, I'll talk to her and Ally about it soon. Today Maggie is working and Ally and I are going to go and meet the principal of hopefully her new school. She was pretty excited about it I think. I feel Maggie's small hand on my shoulder, when I look up she is smiling down at me, dressed in her standard black outfit, badge and gun in her holster, looking fierce and ready to take on the criminals of National City. "Hey, sorry I didn't make it to the bedroom again last night." She narrows her eyes at me whilst smiling, "You were exactly where you needed to be, you didn't need to apologise for anything." I smile back at her; she really is the best girlfriend. "Have you got a 12hour shift today?" Her head fails forward, giving me my answer, "How about Ally and I bring you lunch at the precinct when we finish looking at the school? I'll even try and find you some vegan ice-cream." Her smile returns, "I knew I stayed around you for some reason, that would be great, I'll text you if I get called out, but I think I will be at my desk most of today catching up on some paper work, as I've barely seen my desk the last few shifts." I nod my head, "Okay then, I'll talk to you later then, have a good shift." She leans down to kiss me, "Bye, have fun at school!" she calls as she walks away.

As the door closes Ally starts to stir, I look at the clock we have a few hours to look at furniture before we need to be at the school. I gently push her head back from her face, "Good morning sleepy head," she looks up at me, then turns around and snuggles further into my side. "Hey we have to get up we have a busy day," she shakes her head, "Not yet," I lean back and hold her for a few more minutes, eventually she leans up to look at me. "Why have we got a busy day?" she asks, her voice still thick with sleep. "Well I was thinking we could try to order some furniture for your room today, we have the meeting at the school and then we are going to meet Maggie for lunch." She looks around the apartment, "Where is Maggie?" I smile at her asking about Maggie, it tells me that she really does like her. "She has already left for work, she has a 12 hour shift today so I thought we could bring her some lunch and vegan ice-cream to say thanks for all her help over the last few days." Ally sits up, "Yeah that would be nice, she is a detective isn't she?" The corners of my mouth instantly pull into a smile, "Yes she is, what do you think of Maggie anyway?" she tucks her knees underneath then looks up at me, "I think she is great, she clearly makes you happy and she also knows when we need sister time. She seems pretty awesome so far." I reach forward to grab her hands, "I'm glad you think so, because I really like that you guys are getting along so well." She nods her head, "Do you think that Maggie will live with us, I mean she has been here the whole time we have and that means you would not have to miss out on dates because you had to stay home to look after me." Gosh I love my sister, "First off, we have movie night dates on the couch as normally we are both too exhausted after work to go out, secondly if we went on a date Kara would love to have you over, thirdly maybe, but we will have to wait and see." She nods her head then runs off to the bathroom, "I'm going to get dressed."

We had managed to make it to a furniture shop within an hour of Ally waking which was pretty quick I thought. Kara had flown over in her break telling Ally she had a story she was following a lead on in the area. Within 20 minutes Ally and Kara had picked out two white four draw glossy bedside tables, with silver handles; a simple white framed metal single bed and a plush purple cushioned window chair with white legs. The only things she still needed was a place to store her books, but we were going to see if they would fit in the shelves in the built in wardrobe she already had, I had gone to pay quickly, not wanting Ally to worry about the cost. Kara and Ally were both happy with what they had found and were already making plans for Kara to come and help her arrange the furniture in her room tonight when it was delivered. With just less than half of Kara's break left we were now looking for ideas of what to put in the study. "Would you like a desk in the study Ally, or would you prefer to do your homework on the counter?" She looks a bit shocked at the question, with her crinkle appearing, "I thought the study was for you?" I pull her into my side, "the study will be for both of us, but really I have an office and a lab at work so I won't need it very often and I was thinking it would be a good place for you to be able to do homework without getting too distracted, what do you think?" her eyes light up at the idea and she gets a skip in her step, "Yes that would be great and that would mean that I wouldn't have to keep my school books in my room, do you think I could put my school bag in the study too then?" Not really seeing a reason to object, I say "sure." Causing Kara and Ally to start an animated conversation about what type of desk she would like. I clearly was missing something, as I didn't think desks were that exciting, but I'm glad they thought so.

Finally after another 20 minutes a white desk had been chosen. Kara had insisted on paying for it despite me telling her not to worry about it. "Alex, let me buy you this desk, you will both use it and it can be a moving in gift from me, you know if I don't get you this I will just buy you something else, and really this is just saving you from finding a place for something else I buy." She had a point so I had relented. Once she had paid, before I had even seen the final choice of desk, so had to fly, literally as she running late from returning from her lunch break at work. Ally and I were now on our way to hopefully her new school.

Despite being in the middle of the city the school still had a large grassed front yard area with a sand stone sign with "National City Tech School" in large gold letters written across it. The school building was three stories with large windows for all the exterior walls. The schools website had boasted of all the latest technology and teaching pedagogy being used within the school and students having smaller classes to ensure that the individual needs of each child's learning was met. I drove down under the school into the underground car park and look back at Ally, she was looking around with wide eyes, taking everything in but her hands gave away that she was nervous as she was clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly. I placed my hand on her knee, "I think this place looks pretty great so fair, what about you kiddo?" She looks at the car park filled with the newest models of cars currently on the market, "It is different to my school in Midvale, but it does look pretty cool I guess." I nod in agreement; this school was almost the opposite of her old school. "Yeah you are right there, let's head in hey, we will see what you think. Remember if you really don't like it we can keep looking, there are lots of schools in National City. So you have nothing to be nervous about." She nods her head then unclicks the buckle on her seat belt, "Let's go and meet the principal then and she what she has to say."

* * *

Ally Danvers

My right foot is tapping the floor as we wait in two cushioned chairs in the reception of National City Tech School. Alex is rubbing her hand over my thumb as she holds my right hand, she knows that I'm nervous but doesn't want to draw attention to it. We are on the bottom floor of the huge main building of the school. There are three buildings a small one at to the right for the junior school, then two larger buildings for the middle and high school. All three of the buildings are completely glass looking more like office buildings then a school in my opinion, but inside the buildings they have the most up to date technology, research and science facilities which is awesome as like Alex I love science and maths.

I look up as I hear the door open, Alex squeezes my hand, "Ally and Alex Danvers," it is a younger female, she is probably around the same age as Kara, she is in a grey skirt suit, with her brown hair in a sleek pony tail. She smiles at me, "Hi, you must be Ally, Mrs Trevy will see you now, if you could both please follow me to her office." Alex squeezes my hand one more time before standing up and putting her hand on my back as we follow who I'm assuming is Mrs Trevy's assistant through a white walled short hallway. Though the walls are far from bare, they are lined with black-framed photos of students winning various prestigious awards. The assistant knocks on the door, waits a few seconds, before opening saying, "Ally and Doctor Alex Danvers are here to see you." She motions for us to enter.

I feel a small pressure on my back as Alex gently gets me to walk inside. I step in hesitantly, glad that Alex is with me. Mrs Trevy is sitting in corner office, the two windows open overlook the schools playgrounds. She has a large white desk and a smaller round table in the space. She is in a black slim fitting blazer, with a bright blue blouse on, and a fitted pair of black pants, she is probably in her forties, and she has her hair cut in a straight line reaching just below her chin. She looks happy, her appear to be shinning with a love for the school and she sits tall with what could only be called pride. She gets up from her leather seat tucked behind her desk and extends her arm first to Alex, "Nice to meet you Doctor Alex," I feel Alex grimace, she doesn't like being referred to as a doctor, despite spending so many years working for the title, "Thanks, nice to meet you to, but please call me Alex and this is Ally" she says, putting both hands on my shoulders, "Yes nice to meet you to Ally, why don't we sit down here and have a chat." She tells me, I nod my head and Alex keeps a hand on my back, thankfully guiding me until I sit down in one of the chairs at the round table, what could we possibly chat about? Once we are all sitting down Mrs Trevy continues looking at Alex then me, "So I have looked through you most recent school reports and have also spoken with the principal at Midvale Middle school and I do think you would be a great fit with this school Ally. You clearly have an interest and a gift when it comes to math and science, at this school we could help you nurture and flourish to achieve great things." What on earth does that even mean, I look at Alex, "What type of things does the school offer to help her achieve those goals exactly?" Thank-you Alex, "Well we would first have a look at where Ally is on the learning continuum and develop a curriculum that she is interested in so that she would be attending classes that meet exactly her needs, in some areas of math for example it is clear that she is ready to try some more challenging things so we would have her learning the sixth or seventh grade curriculum with other peers from her grade that are at the same level. In her English she would work at the fifth grade level, but again if her learning showed the need we could look into further extending her. We also have a coding class, which with Ally's maths and science skills I think she would flourish in." Mrs Trevy's looks at me with a smile as she finishes which I return, but think may have looked more like a grimace. I had read about schools with coding clubs and it did sound pretty cool, "That makes sense, what about the class sizes it says on your website they are smaller?" Alex is straight to the point as always, "Yes you are right, we aim to as much as possible have no more than ten students in a class, this is to ensure that students needs are meet. Though in PE classes are usually bigger with roughly 20 students in each class, the students are usually grouped with similar students for most classes to allow for friendships to develop smoothly." I nod at this information, at my school in Midvale there was usually thirty people in a class, this would be very different if I came here. "That makes sense. What about the individualized project it says that each students must complete each year, what is that and how long will Ally have to put it together, as she will be starting in the middle of the first semester?" What is that, I clearly missed a page when I was looking on the school website, Alex puts her hand on my knee as it starts nervously tapping at this information. "Yes the individualized project is something that each child at the school completes. Every week students have one hour a week with a teacher devoted to work on a project of there own choosing. Students come up with a question in science, literature, history or anything they like. Once there question has been approved by there allocated teacher they prepare a plan for how they will work out how to solve it or answer the question, then they begin to research or experiment, depending on the question how to solve it. Most students find that there project is a highlight of the school year. At the end of the year the students put on an exhibition where parents" Alex again squeezes my hand under the table knowing this word is a hard word to hear at the moment, "and families are able to come and see the work the students have been working on." That kind of sounds interesting actually, I look up to Alex and give her a smile letting her know I think I will like it at this school; she squeezes my hand in return. "So if Ally was to enroll here how soon would she start, as she hasn't been at school for the last two weeks and I don't want her missing too much more." Alex has clearly understood that I like the sound of this school, "Well once the enrollment fee has been paid Ally could start as early as next week, but first let's go on a tour, so I can show you around." I follow Mrs Trevy eager to see the classrooms at this very modern school.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thank-you to those who are leaving reviews :) Have a good week!

Disclaimer: These characters except for Ally belong to DC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Alex Danvers

If the constant talking about how great National City Tech School is any indication of how Ally goes at her new school next week, then I think she will love it. She was impressed and so was I with the open spaced learning areas that students were working collaboratively with teachers in. It was clear that the students had a lot of respect for their teachers and were engaged in their learning, which really made a difference to the friendly but busy atmosphere that was created within the school. Ally was going to start next Monday, which meant we had six days to get her bedroom sorted and make sure she had everything she needed before she started.

I pulled into a park on the street near Maggie's favourite café. She had texted me whilst we were looking around the school to say she was still stuck at her desk. Knowing how much we both hated days stuck doing paper work I had decided to make the trek to get her favourite food for lunch. She loved their veggie noodles with chicken and their whole meal maple cinnamon buns, which personally I thought weren't terrible, Ally decided to get the same as Maggie, so I order a large dish that three of us could share, and three of her favourite buns. "When are you going to ask Maggie to move in Alex? As if we are going to get the apartment furnished this week don't you think she should have a say if you want her to live in it too?" This thought had also entered my mind, but I wanted to ask Maggie on her own so she wouldn't feel pressured to say yes, maybe I could get Ally to stay at Kara's one night this week and we could go out for dinner, "I'm not sure Ally probably soon, but I will ask her soon, so don't say anything before I say you can." She pulls her hand across her lips as though zipping them shut, "Good, I'm glad I can trust you to keep it quiet for a few days at least." She nods her head. Our order is called and we quickly head back out to the car, wanting to make it to the station before the food goes cold.

I eventually find a park at the station, really missing my bike on the second circle for a park. "How did you and Maggie meet?" Ally asks the question I had been dreading, as it was through work and Supergirl that we met, "Well we met through work actually. She had a case that crossed over with my work, after the case we got drinks together and it just went from there I guess." She nods her head though because she is so inquisitive which is usually something I love about her she asks another question, "What was the case about?" I really needed to talk to Kara, as we really needed to tell her soon, she was too smart and would figure it out really soon if we didn't. "Well it was a case about an alien and some of my science skills were needed, to help identify things and work out the next best step." I say, trying to be as honest as possible without telling her the truth. "Well what did you have to do? It sounds interesting. Was it cool, like on the TV shows?" I turn look at her, bad decision Alex I think, looking at her eyes which wide with excitement, "Yeah it was, but we should really get this food into Maggie as it is going cold and she has already had a bad enough day, we don't want to be the cause of her having a bad lunch." I say to quickly change the subject to avoid any more questions. "Okay, let's go then, where is Maggie's desk? Does she have an office as she is a detective?" I let out a breath to appreciate the change and put my arm around her, "Here give me one of those bags, she is on the second level in an area with three other people, so she is doing alright I'd say!"

Maggie is slumped over her desk when finally arrive at her floor. She is staring at her computer with a glare that would have any criminal worried. "Hey Maggie, we brought some of the strange food you like," Ally moves from under my arm, I hadn't let go of her just encase some drop kick started kicking off for being arrested. "Wow, I have been spoiled, lunch with my favourites and my favourite food. Come on over and tell me about this new school!" I smile at Maggie, walk over and give her a brief kiss, "Hey, Sawyers", I say as I pull away, seeing all signs of her earlier stress gone. Ally and I sit in to two chairs on the other side of her desk. As we eat Maggie listens intently to Ally telling her all about her new school. While they talk I send Kara a message, asking if she can come around tonight, things got too close today, and I think it is time we tell Ally. She replies back instantly saying she will come around after dinner.

After Lunch with Maggie I take Ally food shopping, we both admit that despite taking twice as long we did d terrible job without Maggie. We got home at 3pm just as her new furniture arrived to be be delivered. I was thankful they delivery guys were also assembling it as it looked like a practiced art, not that I wouldn't have been able to do it, but it just looked exhausting.

Later that night Maggie was sitting on the couch with me whilst Ally was admiring her new room. Her bed, drawers and the desk had all been delivered and assembled this afternoon. It looked great and Ally was extremely happy with it, which was the most important thing. Kara had texted to say she was on the way. Maggie was going to leave when Kara got here so we could talk to Ally alone. But I was not ready to say good bye to her yet. "This is going to be horrible she is going to hate us and she will have no one to talk to about it. I mean we have all lied to her for years and she can't even tell anyone." I finish another rant. Maggie squeezes my leg, I'm grateful she doesn't try and hug me as I think I would fall apart and loose my nerve. "She might say that tonight, but it will be okay and you did have good reasons for not telling her and a lot of the decision was made by your mum so you are not solely responsible for the decision." I look at her from with a side eye, "So we should blame my mum, who is not alive, is that what you are saying?" she gives a small shoulder shrug, "Listen if your mum was here she would want you to get along and I'm pretty sure she would take the blame to make things easier for you all. But I really don't think it will be too bad I mean you have spoken to Kara over the phone, you know what you are going to say and you have your reasons. If Ally doesn't want to see either of you tonight she can always come and stay at mine for a night. But I think it would be best if you faced this head on! Ally is a reasonable person, as long as you get her to listen to all of the reasons why you didn't tell her I think it will be okay." I lean in to kiss her, hoping to distract myself from my nerves. As our lips meet I hear the Kara knocking on the door. I call, "come in," knowing Kara will here me. As Kara walks in Maggie stands up, I follow her to meet Kara at the door. Kara looks how I feel, she seems to be slumped and is twitching her right foot. Maggie gives both of us a firm hug and says, "good luck, call me later if you want to," before leaving closing the door behind her. I finally meet Kara's eyes, she is playing with her glasses telling me she is is just as nervous as me about how tonight will go. "We can do this Kara, it will be okay", I try to say confidently but I think the slight tremor in my voice gives away my nerves further.

I go to the fridge and grab Kara and myself a bottle of water, prolonging shattering Ally's world for just a little bit longer. "So were going to tell her?" Kara says fiddling with the top from her bottle of water. I nod my head, "I think we should she was asking about my work today and it just felt wrong lying to her, especially now she lives with us, and when I go back to work if we have something come up she may have to come to the DEO if we are all out." I blurt out quickly, not able to stop talking I continue, "and I would much rather we tell her than she figure it out on her own her some one else tell her as there are way too many people that know now. So yeah I think we should tell her and I think we should tell her tonight because I don't think I can wait any longer. Maggie says we have to tell her the reason why we didn't tell her first then she should be okay. She also said that if Ally needs a break from us for the night she can go and stay her house tonight, which is sweet but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that." I finally take and breath and a sip of my water to stop myself from saying anything further. Kara looks at me for a second, "Well you have clearly thought this through, I do agree that we should tell her and that we should tell her why. Maybe if we start with the why first and how that relates to dad and how it just wasn't safe then go from there, you can tell her about your job and how you do it to protect me once I have told her about me. Then we can talk about how Supergirl all fits in." I nod my head glad that Kara has agreed so easily. I take a sip of my water, "Okay that's the plan, I will go and get Ally; I think it would be best if we talk on the couch or at the table, so she can go into her room to process the information alone if she wants to.

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters except Ally belong to DC

Thank-you for the lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it is later than normal the last two week have been super busy for me, the next chapter should hopefully be up sooner this time!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kara Danvers

As Alex leaves to go and get Ally I think of all the times I have wanted to tell her and almost have told her. It will be good to finally not have to hide apart of myself from Ally I just hope she will understand why I hid from her that I'm an alien.

Ally launches herself onto my lap as soon as she sees me, squeezing her arms around me as tight as she can. "You have to come and look at my room Kara, it is AMAZING! I think we did a great job. The purple bench in the bay window looks fantastic I can't wait to sit on it and read or just look out at the stars! The bed and the drawers look great too! And the bed is super comfortable! Alex helped me pick out a quilt cover that is purple and white. It is white with purple flowers on it and it looks really cool." She gets up pulling on my arm "Come on come and see!" I let myself be pulled by her, she is jumping and smiling with excitement as she pulls me, "Let's go then," I say and run with her the short distance to her room.

Alex stands in the door way as Ally takes me around the room pointing to where her clothes, pictures and furniture it. "This looks AMAZING Ally you have done a fantastic job decorating it. I might just have to swap rooms with you!"

This causes her to laugh, "But Kara you have your whole apartment, so that wouldn't work!"

I lift her up and lift her above my head, "Oh really! Well we will just have to see about that!" I say before dropping her gently onto her new white and purple quilt.

"Hey" she calls still laughing. I jump onto the bed and pull her to my side, "You have done a really good Ally!" I say again, taking a moment to hold her close, as who knows when she will want me near her again when she finds out what we have been hiding.

"Hey Ally can you come into the lounge, Kara and I have something important to talk to you about?" Alex calls from the door, Ally looks at her questioningly, "About what?" I squeeze her tight once more and stand up, holding her hand; she follows me without another word. As we walk into the lounge I sit so I am facing Ally. Alex and I had talked earlier and we thought it would be best if I told her my story first.

Ally looks back and forth between Alex and me, "What is wrong, your both here, is someone sick, why do you both look so sad." I breathe in and out then start, "I have something to tell you, that I have wanted to tell you for a long time but I could not guarantee you would be safe if I did. But now that you are living in National City with us and now that you are a bit older, we think you should know." I hold her hands with mine and squeeze them gently, my eyes are already starting to fill with tears blink away refusing to let fall. "All I ask is that you listen to the whole story first, okay?"

She squeezes my hand, "Yeah okay, but what is it Kara?" her voice sounds so sincere.

"Well remember how I told you that my parents died in a fire when I was 12 years old and that was why I came to live with the Danvers," she nods her head so I continue, "well that is not quite the truth, you see my parents did die, but it was more than a fire, it was my whole planet, my parents put me in a escape pod, gave me a hug then I watched from the window as Krypton and everyone and everything I had ever known or loved exploded, there was nothing I could do. My parents had sent me to Earth to help protect my cousin." I quickly wipe the lone tear that has managed to fall from my face, "When I landed though my cousin didn't need me, he had already grown up and become Superman. I learned with the help of Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah how to live like a human and hide my powers. One night Alex and I went for a fly around Midvale, some secret government agency saw us flying and threatened to take me away if I he didn't work for them. We quickly learned that there were people that were scared of aliens and wanted them locked away. Jeremiah was working for this agency, the DEO when he disappeared. After he was taken Eliza, Alex and I thought it would be best for your safety if you didn't know, as we didn't want you to accidently say something to someone and end up hurt. So it was decided not to tell you. So basically what I'm saying is that I am an alien from Krypton." I wipe the tears from my face quickly and finally look up to see what Ally thinks; as soon as my eyes meet hers she quickly moves forward and squeezes me tight.

"That is horrible Kara, you are so strong." She says well still holding me tight. I feel more tears fall down my face but let them fall, instead choosing to hold onto Ally tight. I look up to see that Alex is just managing to keep her tears at bay. Ally finally pulls back from the hug but still hold my hand, "Does this mean that you are Supergirl, Kara?" the corners of her mouth have already pulled into a small grin.

"Yes it does mean I am Supergirl." I reply with a smile.

"That is so cool. Supergirl is my sister!" I laugh at her exuberance.

"It is cool I guess, but Ally this is really important you can not tell anyone. There are a lot of bad people and aliens who would try to hurt you if they knew that you were someone special to me. That is why I don't save people using my real name." She nods her head. "I wont tell anyone I promise. But do you think you could take me flying, as that looks like so much fun!" I shrug my shoulders, "I don't see any reason why not, and it looks fun because it is fun!"

Alex leans forward in her chair looking across at Ally. "I have something to tell you about my job too Ally. Two years ago I was recruited by the secret organization that Dad had worked for. It is run in a completely different way to when Dad worked for them. Anyway my job and the organization stops aliens from hurting people and to help find cures to medical problems that have arisen because of aliens." Ally's mouth drops open, "So you are a like a secret government agent, that is really cool, do you work together?" I laugh, wow I don't know why I was worried, I think if possible we have just become even more amazing in her eyes and she already dotes on every word we say. "Yes we work together, I have an ear piece and Alex is the brains behind my fights."

"So basically Alex bosses you around as both Kara and Supergirl!" she says with a mischievous grin directed towards Alex.

"Hey!" Alex says throwing a pillow at her. Leaning back on the couch I can't help but smile, this has really turned out better than I thought it would.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank-you so much for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, it is a bit different to how people wanted it to be but there is something in a couple of chapters that shows more of a reaction from Ally about something. I hope you liked this chapter still, it is just how I think Ally would react as she has always looked up to her sisters.

Disclaimer: All DC characters belong to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Ally Danvers

Kara is Supergirl, Kara is Supergirl! Alex is like a real life secret agent, my sisters are actually heroes that save the world! I can feel the gentle moves of Alex's fingers in my hair whilst Kara holds me tight, on the couch whilst Gilmore Girls plays on the TV. I can't believe she thought I would be mad at her for being an alien. It must have been so hard for her when she first arrived on Earth, "Kara," I wait for her to look a me, "how come you landed on Earth so much later than your cousin?" her body makes a small shiver and the crinkle appears on her face, though she does manage to keep a tight smile, "well there is this place in space called the phantom zone," my eyes go wide at this information, but she continues before I can ask anything, "basically in the phantom zone time doesn't pass and so I was stuck there whilst my cousin was growing up on Earth, by the time I landed he was an adult and it really wasn't safe for me to stay with him as I was just learning how to live on Earth and he was living in the city. So it was decided that I would live with the Danvers." Kara looks at Alex, her eyes are full of appreciation. "Is that part of the reason why you guys and" I take a deep breath and manage to almost keep my voice even, "mum" Kara hugs me closer as my the word tumbles out of my mouth, "never let me look at pictures or the news of Supergirl?" At this Kara gives a small giggle, "Yes we thought that you would put the pieces together really quickly if you saw too many pictures, so we thought it best if we kept you away from anything Supergirl."

I grin at Kara, "Of course I would have figured it out, you really don't have a great disguise. Does that mean you don't need to wear glasses?" I say tapping them with my finger.

"No I don't Jeremiah made them for me to help out when I first landed here." That does not really make sense though, "How would glasses help though?" I ask.

"Well they are lined with lead, which means that when I look at something I can look at it and not through it, the lead stops my x-ray vision." My mouth drops open, "You mean you can literally see through things, that is so cool! What else can you do, I mean I know you can fly, you're clearly super strong, you can see through things, you can do that thing with your eyes, wait does that hurt your eyes, it looks like it would, OMG is that how you cook our turkey's on Thanksgiving without burning the place down?"

Alex gently punches Kara's arm, "Yes that is exactly how she cooks the turkey!" Kara glares at Alex and dramatically rubs her arm.

"Hey!" she says before looking back at me, "Yes that is how the turkey is always cooked, it is heaps quicker and I think I have it down pretty perfectly, as for my eye lasers, not it does not hurt, so I can fly, have super strength and freeze breath like you said, I'm bullet proof, there is only one substance that can hurt me, which is very limited on this planet, I can move quickly, I think that is all, oh and I can hear things from a long distance, which is why you can never sneak up on me!" I don't know what to say, so I fall back into Kara, "um, wow!" we all sit quietly for a few minutes until I think of more questions, "So who else knows you are Supergirl? It can't be many people as that wouldn't be safe right?" Alex gets a smug grin at the question, "Yeah Kara, how many people have you told your secret to?" Alex asks with a bit of disdain in her voice, I guess this was a touchy subject for them! "Well Alex knows," I look at her as though she thinks I'm stupid, "seriously I figured that out, you know since she is in the room any everything," Kara bites her bottom lip nervously, "Yeah I know, so Alex, Winn, James, Clark, Maggie though that one was not me, Mon El oh I mean Mike, who is actually Mon El from Daxam, I'm pretty sure Miss Grant knows but I'm not 100% sure and Hankshaw who is actually the green Martian Jo'hn from Mars." I'm silent for a minute trying to process the new information, "Wait so you are dating an alien? Where is Daxam? And he is from Mars, as in the red-hot planet Mars? He is not green, why is he called a green Martian?" I ramble.

"Yeah he is from a planet that was destroyed when Krypton exploded and yes he is from Mars. He shape shifts to look like a human but he is actually green."

"Wow" I replied sinking back into the couch. "I feel like my head is exploding with all this new information, but I still have so many questions, give me a second." So Kara is an alien who is dating an alien, Alex works for a secret orgainisation that protects us from aliens. Alex's boss is a green alien. "So is Maggie still Maggie the police detective?" They both laugh softly at my question, "Yes Maggie is still the same, she does tend to work cases that cross over into my line of work which is how we met, actually Maggie and I thought that you could stay at her place tonight if you needed some time to process all of this away from us, but that is up to you." I thought about that, whilst they had lied to me the decision had also been mostly made by Mum and it was to keep me safe, "I want to stay, but can there please be no more lies?" they both encased me in a hug saying "I promise". We stay on the couch just hugging each other until Kara says, "How about I go and get you the best ice-cream this city has to offer?" I nod my head, "Yes that would be awesome. I think your powers are going to come in handy!" With that Kara leaves flying off the balcony, I run out after her watching her for a few seconds until she disappears. "Wow, that is sooooo cool!" Alex puts her arm around my shoulders and I lean into her side, "Yeah she can do some pretty amazing things. Are you sure your okay, I would understand if you were mad." I look at Alex and can see she feels guilty about all the lies, "No really I'm not mad, a little hurt that I didn't know but not mad. I understand why you didn't tell me and my head knows that but I think it will just take a little longer for my heart to accept? Does that make sense?" Alex kneels down and hugs me, "You Ally are amazing, you take all the time you need and ask anything you want."

I nod my head. I pull away from her, "Do you think I could see where you work? It would be really cool to see a secret government organization?" She deliberates her answer for a second her eyes look out over the city as she thinks, "I guess I can't see any reason why not since you are the little sister of the deputy director and also the little sister of Supergirl, but I will need to ask Jo'hn and clear it will him first." Wait did she just say the deputy, "Are you the second person in charge Alex? Because that is what deputy means isn't?" She nods her head a shy smile appearing, Alex hates being fawned over for her achievements, when she graduated, all four times there was a long conversation before hand about the appropriate way to clap and what we could cheer 'only if you really feel it is necessary but I would rather you didn't' she always said neither Kara, Mum or I had listened to that and Alex had turned red when Kara had put me on her shoulders so I could cheer louder. "Yeah she replied eventually I am but Jo'hn makes all the decisions I just follow his orders." I somehow think that can't quite be true but decide not to argue. "So you are going to ask your green alien boss if I can come and see the alien organization? If he says yes I can come right. Wow that sounds so weird!" before Alex can reply Kara appears with the ice-cream, landing softly on the balcony, "That is soo awesome and you were really quick! Yum!" I say taking my ice-cream from Kara. We sit out on the balcony enjoying our delicious ice-cream. I think having an alien sister will have its advantages!

* * *

Thank-you and tara loca for the reviews on the last chapter I really appreciated them!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great weekend.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC except Ally


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Alex Danvers

I was extremely relieved with how well Ally had listened and accepted the new Kara, I had told her last night. I was really blessed to have such a level headed sister as I really don't think I could have been as calm and welcoming to everything we had told her last night. Due to her being so open to the idea Kara and I were taking her to the DEO like she had asked.

Jo'hn had agreed to let Ally come to the DEO, though we were visiting at 6pm when most of the staff was not working to avoid too many people seeing her. I had also explained that only Kara and I knew that Hankshaw was actually an alien and that she needed to keep quiet about that too. This didn't seem to faze Ally at all and she agreed easily. She was skipping along beside me, unable able to contain her excitement. I kept her hand in mine as we scanned in and I quickly led her into the elevator pressing the button for the top floor.

As the doors opened revealing the main floor and central operations area of the DEO Ally squeezed my hand, her eyes were wide with excitement as she scanned the area. As I stepped out of the elevator she skipped next to me unable to contain her excitement. It was nice to show my work place to someone so excited, as the thrill of working at the DEO was not something I had felt in years. "Welcome to the DEO," I said holding my arm out as though presenting it to her.

"What are we going to see first? Can we see your office? I bet you have all the lasted technology in her and the best and fastest computers, you probably have some of the smartest people in the world working here, this is so cool Alex!" By the time she had finished talking I had already led her to my office; Kara was leaning against the table in her Supergirl suit.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS AWESOME! You look amazing!" Ally joyfully exclaimed before launching herself at Kara to give her a hug.

"This is super!" she said holding part of Kara's cape between her fingers to examine it closer. Luckily I had closed the door on the way in so no one would have heard us. "The cape was the baby blanket that Superman was wrapped in when he landed on Earth so it is as durable as I am, the suit was designed by my friend Winn, you will probably meet him later as he works at the DEO now."

I showed Ally all the computers and programs that I used at the DEO, she definitely was like me when it came to science she asked questions about everything, whilst Kara sat and watched us.

I was broken from my sentence as I heard a noise at the door I was telling Ally about how we used different elements to help find aliens when they were hiding, but I turned around to see Jo'hn entering.

"Hi, you must be the littlest Danvers sister, it is an honour to finally meet you, your sisters both talk very highly of you." He said holding out his hand to Ally, I smiled it was nice that Ally could meet someone that I looked up to and had helped me and Kara so much over the last few years.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you too, though I don't really know much about you due to me not knowing about your existence and all until last night, but you must be a pretty cool boss to let Alex have all this time off so she could help me move, so thanks I guess as I couldn't have done it without her." I looked down at Ally astonished; she had once again suprised me with how generous and observant so could be. Everything she had said was right but I really didn't think she would have thought about how Jo'hn played such a crucial role in me being at home so much.

"You are a very intelligent little girl, when your older if you every want a job, you be sure to let me know!" he replied with a wink.

My palm hit my face without my thinking; "Please that is the last thing we need at the moment, let's just let her at least finish school before you start recruiting her." He gave me a small smile, "That is of course once you have finished school and college, but you would make one great agent if that's what you decide to become," he says looking back down at Ally, "Anyway I will leave you in the capable hands of your sisters to show you around this place, though to be honest it really isn't all that exciting, personally I think it is the people working here and the things we come across that make this place, but what do I know, enjoy your tour," and with that he closed the door and walked away.

"Well that was weird, is he always like that?" Ally asked once we could no longer see his retreating figure through the glass door, "He can be a bit strange sometimes but he always seems to make the right decisions and he cares about people and aliens more than anyone else that has ever been in charge of the DEO." I say not sure exactly what point she was trying to make. After showing Ally the rest of my office and the medical bay where Kara explained what her solar beds were used for we finally arrived at the main station, "Well hello Danvers," Winn happily stated spinning his chair to face us as we arrived. "And you must be the baby youngest Danvers, Ally?"

Ally nods her head holding out her hand, "And you must be Winn, you did a really awesome job making the suit! Thanks for not making my sister look like an idiot.. Ouch," she turned to glare at me as I had just gently slapped her shoulder, "language!" I simply reply Kara shrugs her shoulders when Ally turns her to take her side, "You know your not supposed to swear" she simply says.

"Anyway" Ally turns back to Winn, "thanks for not making my sister look silly," she glares at me on this word, "when she is flying around, what you made looks really cool and it must be bullet proof, which is even cooler!"

Whilst Ally talks to Winn about how the suit was made I used the time to log onto the computer to see if there had been any progress on the search for Non and Astra or CADMUS. There were too many people out to get Kara at the moment, though whilst I had been off there was no progress which meant I hadn't missed anything but also that there was no new information, Kara was reading over my shoulder, she squeezed my shoulder, "I know you want to get them Alex so do I, but I think you should focus on getting Ally settled into her school this week then you can come back fully charged and with your mind fully focused, as you know as well as I do we can't afford to be off our game when we come to face either on of them, they are not going to show us any mercy."

I lean back against Kara and she hugs me, "Ahhhh, sometimes I hate it when your right!" I look over to Ally it was getting near 9pm now and we really should get going as tomorrow would be her last day before she starts school and we still had lots to do tomorrow.

"Come on kiddo, I think it is time we started heading home, there is just one more thing to show you which is mainly used by Kara," I say walking up the stairs to the full length glass window, I press the button and look at Ally's mouth drop in amazement as the doors open to the balcony.

"Now that is soooooo COOL!" She says jumping with her fist in the air, "Wow, this place is awesome!" Is that so you can come and go without having to go through the main entrance?" she asks Kara.

"Yeah that is part of the reason it is also so that the helicopters can get agents from the balcony if they are in a hurry too."

Ally runs to the edge of the balcony looking out over the city, "Wow this view is amazing you can see the whole city and we are so high so no one even knows that we are up here. Kara?" uh-oh I think as Ally is looking at Kara a little too innocently and she is battering her eyelashes gently, with a big dimple showing smile, "Do you think you could take me with you for a fly now?" Kara looks at me to see if it is a problem, I shrug my shoulders, "I don't see any reason why not" I reply, this causes Ally's face to split into a huge smile and for her to jump on the spot unable to contain her excitement, "YES, this will be the best, thanks Alex, you are amazing, like you guys are seriously are the best sisters ever!" I raise one eyebrow at her exclamation, "Well that is very sweet Ally I think that we are the best simply because you are getting exactly what you want."

"Well Duh Alex!" She replied with sass causing my eyes to narrow,

Kara quickly buts in before I can scold her for her attitude, "How about we meet Alex at your new apartment?"Kara looks at with me pleading me to allow the conversation to continue this way.

Geez Ally is lucky sometimes, "Okay I will see you there shortly, here take the key for the balcony so you can let yourselves in as you will get there before me that is a guarantee!"I step back from the edge of the balcony and give Ally a hug, "Hold on tight and listen to Kara." She nods her head, "Yes of course this is superhero business you can't not listen to a superhero Alex." I'm not sure if she is being sarcastic or serious so I simply turn back into the DEO "See you both a home, have fun!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things will be changing a little in the next chapter as the story shifts a bit into the next part of the story. I'm sorry I was a few days late I've been super busy this week. Thank-you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate hearing what you think of the chapters. I hope you all have a good week :)

Disclaimer: Characters except for Ally belong to DC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kara Danvers

I lift Ally up so she can wrap her arms and legs around me, "You will need to hold on tight, but don't worry there is no way I could drop you! Do you have your puffer just incase?" She nods her heads and pats her pocket to let me know that's where it is. I gently lift up off the balcony and ascend into the air slowly, I don't want to fly too quickly incase the cold air sets off her asthma. She is laughing as I twist slowly from right to left, the air blowing gently and delightfully across our faces. "Look Kara, there's the park we went to when I came to visit once! Wow, look how tiny the people look from up here! How tall are we Kara, this is awesome! I never want to go in a car or a plane again!"

Before I can answer though my plans for a gentle flight are quickly ruined though as a laser beam shoots towards us causing me to swerve quickly to avoid it. I hold Ally close and shift her onto my back, "Keep your head down, we will be fine." I whisper to her, she nods her head, but I hear her whimper, I try to keep my voice even, this is not good, I hope Alex can hear what is happening as I switch on my DEO ear piece.

The lasers aim for us again, but this time I'm anticipating them and can swerve smoother to move away from them, "My dear niece, have you decided to join us or is your allegiance still foolishly with the humans, thus turning your backs on your own family?" Great just what I needed Non on a recruitment mission,

"Sorry Non, but I can not join your cause, the humans deserve to have their free choices and to live their lives how they see fit, we had out chance on Krypton and we have to live with the consequences of our actions, it is how we lived that ruined our planet but the humans have the right to live on this planet," this was clearly not what he wanted to hear as he charges towards me, there was nowhere to safely put Ally down, so I wrap my arms around her tightly and fly sharply right and away to avoid him.

Though he clearly wants a fight, I look to the left to see that my Aunt Astra was coming to join the fight, "Stop I will come with you but please she has done nothing wrong, let me put her down safely and I will come with you." I try pleading with them, not wanting Ally to get hurt, instead of stopping them they proceed towards me at an alarming pace, their faces as void of emotion though both eyes are fiercely looking at me, Non reaches me despite my efforts to avoid him, he brutally pulls my right arm and Astra grabs Ally off my back, her legs and arms squeeze around me in protest but Astra is too strong and Non has pulled me in the opposite direction, I charge towards him, we crash into a building, though we both quickly get back up, "She has no part in this she is just a kid, what could you possibly want with her," I try desperately to reason with him, he voice quivers with anger and fear, above my aunt holds a struggling Ally who is trying to push, pull and kick her way out of her arms. "That is for you to find out, we needed a subject to test Myriad on and since you have delivered us to her why not."

"KARA, Help!" Ally calls, her voice is shaking and there are tears streaming down her face, she is kicking, punching and even biting but Astra has a firm hold, I put my arms at my sides and shoot up to them as she screams "Let go of me, you have no idea who my sisters are, they will hunt you down, unless you let me go!"

"Now that's interesting," Astra said as she flies off with Ally, before I can reach them. I start to follow her when Non grab my legs and flings me in the opposite direction.

I fumble through the air seeing the world spin, I come to a halting stop and fly in the direction they had flown in as soon as I right myself. It is a useless effort though. I scan around three times, before realizing there is no sign of them or which direction they had taken Ally.

"ALLY!" I scream as loud as can, I do not caring about wetness on my cheeks from tears. She was gone, my baby sister was gone. Non and Astra my on flesh and blood and ripped my innocent little sister from my arms. I had let them take Ally. What had I done? I could see Alex running towards where I was flying, I shake my head, to let her know I could not see her. What would they gain from taking Ally? She is just a kid? I tried to follow them, I frantically flew up as high as I could hoping to see some trace of which way they had gone, but there was nothing everything in the city was normal. I flew down to Alex, she looked desperate, "I've called the DEO, Winn is looking through footage from cameras in the city to see if we can find them that way, we should go there I guess." I nod my head and gently pick Alex up, holding her tighter than normal and fly to the DEO, my stomach churning and my chest aching what could they possibly want Ally for?

* * *

Thank-you for the reading and for the reviews.

I hope you are all having a great weekend :) I hope you like this chapter, it is a little bit different to all the others. I hope you don;t like that Kara didn't do her best to save Ally, she was fight her Aunt and her Uncle who have both had a lot more practice at using their powers.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DC comics except for Ally


End file.
